Warriors High!
by FrostFall37
Summary: Okay, I know this has been done before, but it seems like lots of fun, so: Follow the warrior cats as they journey through high school, with boys, grades, sports, and popularity all coming into play. Read, give suggestions, and have fun! Rated T, because I don't really know what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1: Hollyleaf's Beginning

**Warriors High!**

**I know this has been done, like, thousands of times, but it is really fun! I also have a question: Would you reviewers like one long story of a cat or two, or a bunch of one-shots? Just review and tell me! Oh, and please note all cats are around the same age. So if Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf appear in the same scene, ignore the age difference. :P**

Hollyleaf's Pov:

I head down the tiled steps to the Thunder section of the humongous building. As my hands streaked across the railing, I caught sight of my brother, Lionblaze, talking to Cinderheart, one of my friends, my roommate, but also the captain of just about every single sports team.

My brother told the same story- captain of every team, star of everything. Me? I was nobody but a sticker for the rules.

I'm no rebel.

My brother is handsome- like, really handsome. Almost every girl drops their jaw at the sight of him. His hair was a soft gold, and his eyes were amber. I mean, what wasn't to like about him?

Just about everything.

I watched him blush, and walk away, which surprised me. My brother thinks girl are plain annoying, and he wants to stick with being the best sports player he can be. Cinderheart waved, then passed me going down the stairs.

I brushed my jet-black hair behind my ear and followed the steps up to my dorm. You see, our high school is kind of like a university. We have dorms, where we bunk with another student. We have classes throughout the day, and free time in the afternoon. Some lucky kids get homeschooled, and get to stay at home with their parents.

I've heard of one, who is Firestar's - the handsome red-haired boy who was the top in grades- sister. For some reason, he wanted to go to high school, even if his sister was homeschooled. Her name was Princess.

Speaking of the buildings, there are six different groups in the building- River, Thunder, Wind, Shadow, Dark, and Star.

Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow are the four main groups you're sorted into. Your parents decide. Once your parents decide, your mind is wiped clean of memories, so nobody is supposed to know their parents.

It sucks.

I'm in Thunder. Our dorms are on the fourth floor (which is no fun going to) while River's is on the second. Wind gets the third floor, and Shadow gets the first.

We're not supposed to associate with people from other groups- basically no falling in love, that stuff. I have no clue why, and I'm not about to question the Star group about it.

Star organizes everyone in the school. You become a star if you graduate. Firestar is a star- but he still takes school. Every star does. They're like seniors. Some other Thunder star's I know are Bluestar… and Bramblestar.

Then there is Dark. Dark is mainly for the bad kids, ones who gets in trouble often. Normally, not many people are in dark. But oh, well.

I found my dorm- 426- and opened it with my key. Cinderheart wasn't there yet, so I sat on my bed and turned on my iPod.

I had a few texts: One from my brother, Lionblaze, one from Honeyfern, one of the most popular girls in the school and a good friend, and…

Ashfur.

I've never liked Ashfur. He seemed so… So weird! He had texted me: **Hey, u got the hmwrk 4 history? I didn't get it**

I ignored the text for now and read Honeyferns'. **Hey, bestie! Want 2 go 2 the movies with my sis and Cinder?**

**Luv 2! When? **I texted back. I moved on to Lionblaze's text.

**Jay's grumpy again- got more hmwrk.**

Jayfeather is my other brother. He's blind. It's really tough for him, but he's always grumpy about something.

There is a separate course that you can take. Jayfeather is taking it, even though he doesn't want to. It's a course to learn extra things, more advanced things, stuff like that. Our parents- whoever they are- wanted him to take it. If you succeed, you have a chance of getting a great job.

There is a hitch- you can't fall in love. According to the rules, it distracts you from what you're doing. I would never want to do that. Too hard… and the fact I like boys.

I sighed and turned off my iPod. Cinderheart walked in the door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her. I noticed the faintest trace of a smile on her face.

"Nothing much!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she plopped her bag on her bed.

"Right…" I muttered, but Cinderheart was already in the middle of another sentence.

"Did you get the english assignment? It looks so hard!" She showed me a booklet full of words, about a quarter-inch thick.

I groaned. "I'll get it tomorrow."

Cinderheart nodded, and stuffed the booklet in her desk drawer.

"Hey, Honeyfern texted me, she wants to know if you want to go to the movies with her, Poppyfrost, and me?"

Cinderheart's eyes lit up and she nodded quickly.

"Great! I'll text her now," I said, grabbing my iPod. Cinderheart nodded distractedly, looking around the room.

"Drat! My iPod's dead," I sighed. I looked to Cinderheart, who was literally bouncing up and down on her bed.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked. Cinderheart turned to me and squealed.

"I'm going on a date with Lionblaze!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow! He said I played really well last soccer game, and he wanted to take me out to celebrate!"

I laughed. "Great for you! My brother normally hates girls."

Cinderheart's face hardened. "I know, and that's I'm not sure if he'll like me or not."

Cinderheart looked worried. I could tell why. She's had a crush on Lionblaze forever, and was always trying to win his attention. It was hard, since many other people liked him.

"You'll be fine," I said.

**Ok, that's the start! Hope you like, if you have suggestions, that's fine too! I will try to update every two days, if not sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2: Honeyfern's Shock

**Warriors High**

**Okay, thanks for the reviews! *Coughcough*onereview*coughcough***

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I rushed down the stairs to my next class. I didn't want to go to history class, led by Russetfur, but I couldn't afford to miss it.

I twisted around a corner and down the stairs, my ponytail flying. The ruffles on my light blue tank top bounced up and down on my way up the stairs.

I straightened my tight black leggings and blue boots before I continued running. _I don't want to be late!_

I turned a corner, nearly body checked Berrynose, who was chatting with Poppyfrost, and I continued on.

Turning the last corner, I- WHAM! I fell over, and knocked over a student as well. He adjusted his glasses and helped me pick up my books.

"Thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"No problem!" He said brightly. His voice was light. His eyes gleamed as he piled my third binder on my pencil case.

"I- I'm Hollyleaf," I stuttered.

"Fallen Leaves," he said, pulling out a hand. I shook it, his grip firm and tight.

"Gotta go," I said, and he watched me run by.

"Talk to you later!" He called after me.

I entered history class, relieved to not be late, and plopped myself in a seat next to Honeyfern. But I couldn't stand but feel that little happy dance in my heart.

**Cinderheart's POV**

I walked down Thunder's hallway, but heart beating. My school sweater was pulled on over a green t-shirt, and jeans completed my ensemble.

I was so concentrated on remembering that new math problem, I ran into- Literally ran into- Lionblaze.

"Sorry," I said as I helped him up.

He grabbed my math textbook on his way up. "Hey."

"We're still… you know… going out tonight, right?" He blushed, and nodded.

"Okay," I said happily. He blushed an even deeper red, and brushed his hand through his smooth, golden hair.

"I've gotta go. Basketball practice," He said. I nodded, and left. I had to get ready.

I walked to my dorm, but then realized I forgot my water bottle in math class and ran back.

I passed Honeyfern, a cat I think was Willowbreeze from River, and a Thunder senior named Brackenfur.

I then saw Heathertail, from Wind. She ran up to me and hissed, "I saw you with Lionblaze."

"Yeah? So?"

"Stay away from him."

"Why? We're both in Thunder-"

"I know. But the rules say it's not _recommended_ to fall in love with someone else."

"What's your point?"

"He's mine."

"No." I took a deep breath and stared into my new enemy's eyes. "He's mine."

Heathertail smirked. "Yeah, right. A girl like you?"

My eyes burned. "What do you-"

Heathertail interrupted me. "Fine. Best girl wins." Then she flounced off, her purple skirt twisting as she went.

I sighed. Love was so complicated. Heathertail was really pretty, too. Long, blond hair, curled… And that sassy, flirty girl every boy fell for.

I had competition.

**Honeyfern's POV**

I straightened my short, gold dress and walked down the hall. I was looking for Berrynose.

Okay, people may find him annoying, but I find him cute. He's always nice to me, and was really supportive.

But the last week, I haven't seen him. He's avoided me, and I want to know why.

I wanted to ask him out, but I was too shy. I was so afraid he would say no. He likes you, everyone said. But I was never sure.

I found him, alright- taking to my sister, Poppyfrost.

He was talking to her, and she was lightly flirting- I could tell- and then Berrynose blushed, and…

"Hey!" I called, storming over. Poppyfrost blinked, and turned to me.

"Hey, sis! What's up?" She asked cheerfully, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"I need to talk to you," I said to Berrynose, ignoring Poppyfrost. Berrynose just followed me down the hallway leaving a stunned and somewhat hurt Poppyfrost.

As soon as we had turned three corners, I stopped. I turned to face my friend.

"Why have you been avoiding me the last week?" I blurted out. "You constantly run away from me, and, and you never talk to me, and-"

Berrynose laughs softly. He stared at me for a long time before replying.

"I asked Crowfeather for advice," he said, "On my love life."

Crowfeather. He had three girlfriends- One moved schools, but came back, but he never dated her again. He had a second girlfriend- I think it was Leafpool, someone who took the special course thingy. Then, when people found out, he moved on the Nightcloud, a sassy yet very, very popular girl. The only reason he dated Nightcloud was to prove he didn't disobey the rules.

"Right. Crowfeather," I grumble. Berrynose looks at me, and continues.

"He told me the best way to get a find out if a girl liked you. Hang around her a lot, then avoid her for a week. If she becomes concerned, or is scared, then you've got yourself a girlfriend."

I was speechless. Does this mean-

"Yes, Honeyfern." Berrynose spoke softly. "I like you."

"What- What- What?" I stammered. He laughed again.

"I'm asking you out. Duh," He added, smirking.

I was probably the happiest person on earth. The guy I liked, so much, asked me out?! I'm in heaven! Then I snapped back to reality. Poppyfrost.

"Hold it," I questioned. "What about Poppyfrost? My sister? Every time I see her, you're with her."

Now it was Berrynose's turn to blush. "Well, she's nice and all…. and she's really pretty…" Then he trailed off, and I was hurt.

"I've heard enough," I murmured. I turned to leave, but Berrynose grabbed my wrist.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He cried. "I really, _really _like you Honeyfern."

To prove it, he pulled me in close, and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled in his goofy way, then he turned and walked away. "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder.

I stood there, frozen, as I watched him disappear around the corner. I heard the 'yes!' from Berrynose, and I imagined him pumping his fist.

Oh my god… what's Poppyfrost going to think?

**I made it long… hope you enjoyed! Please review! Who's perspective do you want next? Just tell me! Are ya enjoying the fluff with BerryXHoney and LionXCinder? I just started FallenXHolly, but it's a start!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jayfeather's Feelings

**Warriors High**

**Jayfeather's POV**

I drummed my fingers on my desk, listening to Spottedleaf drone on about medicine. I heard chalk on the blackboard, and I also heard Leafpool doodling on a scrap piece of paper. I couldn't see what she was drawing, though.

That's because I'm blind.

I stacked my papers as the bell rang, but with a bump Kestrelflight shoved me over and I lost my grip on my papers.

"Loser," he murmured under his breath. I sighed, and tried to find my papers.

A hand swept over mine, and my papers found themselves in my hands again. I sniffed. Willowshine.

"Thanks," I grumbled, gathering my things.

"You're welcome," She said gruffly as she walked out of the class.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The hallway was packed with noises, and I was positive my ears were going to burst.

I attempted to memorize my way earlier this year, but I did not succeed. I turned to my right and nearly ran over Bumblestripe and Dovewing, too close for comfort. Ugh.

I turned the other way. The hallway was getting less and less crowded. I heard a shout, and a clatter as something fell to the floor. Sniffing, I smelled a sweet honey scent. With a bit of time, I figured out it was Briarlight on her crutches. But one crutch was on one side of the hallway, and another crutch on the other.

Laughs were made. Oh, it was Mousewhisker and his friends. Him, and Spiderleg.

"Leave her alone," I snapped, and I leaned down to pick up a crutch.

"Oh," Mousewhisker sneered. "The impaired help each other. Is that how it is?"

Briarlight grabbed one crutch and I gave her back the other. I turned to face Mousewhisker. "At least us impaired have common sense."

That struck a blow. Mousewhisker glared. Spiderleg huffed and said, "What do YOU know?"

"I know how to do this," I said, and I punched Mousewhisker clear across the face. His hand flew to his face, before he aimed for mine.

There was a sickening crack, and Briarlight's crutch flew in Mousewhisker's arm. He cringed and Spiderleg gasped.

"To the nurse you go," I said. Mousewhisker shot one final glance at me and Briarlight, before marching off.

"Thanks," Briarlight gasped, regaining her balance.

"No problem," I muttered. I turned to leave when she called after me.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?"

"Do you need help? You look lost."

"I-" Then I realized I did need help. "I need to find… History class."

"Follow me," She said. "I have history anyway."

I followed her through the twists and turns of the complicated school, even holding her arm as she hobbled up the stairs. Heat rose to my cheeks; I have no idea why.

We finally arrived, 5 minutes late. I figured Russetfur was going to kill us on the spot, when she noticed it was me and Briarlight.

"Find a seat," She said. I sat down across from Lionblaze and in front of Briarlight. Something told me I made a new friend.

**So… Whatcha think? XD I am just going to do one perspective every time, so give me your thoughts of who you want to see! Next up, Lionblaze. I also have Hazeltail, Heathertail, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Brightheart, and Cloudtail lined up. If you want a cat in there, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heathertail's Plan

**Warriors High!**

**All right, here's Heathertail!**

**Heathertail's POV**

I curled my blonde hair and straightened my light blue dress. I picked up my purse, went out the door, and locked it.

I had to find Lionblaze.

Running up the stairs, and turning down the hallway, I paced myself faster. I had to find his dorm, before Cinderheart.

Apparently they have a 'date' tonight. I had to mess that up. I gritted my teeth, and ran down the hallway.

Why doesn't he like me? He's hot, and I'm also very pretty, nice, and feisty! Cinderheart? Oh, don't get me started…

I finally found the hallway to his dorm. He shared a room with… his brother, I think. Room 413. There.

The knob started to turn, and Lionblaze himself came out from behind the door.

"Hey, Lion," I said, curling a lock of blonde hair around my finger.

"Uh, hi…" he murmured.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I have to go…"

"Come with me! We can go get a drink, and stuff… Onestar owns the restaurant, so we get in free."

"That's nice, but…"

"But what?"

He blushed bright red, and I put on a pout.

"I'm already going out with someone else."

"What?" I pretended to look shocked and hurt. "But, who? I really like you Lionblaze, why…"

"No, nothing like that!" He said quickly. "It's just… Well, I'm busy tonight."

"Hmph." I grumbled. "I thought you _liked_ me."

"I do!" He cried. "It's just-"

"That's all I wanted to here," I smirked, and I kissed him.

We stayed there for a moment before he pushed away. "What-" He started.

Cinderheart was standing 6 feet away, with the most shocked expression on her face.

"Cinderheart-" But Cinderheart had already turned away and rushed back down the hallway. Lionblaze raced after her.

I, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier.

**Okay guys, Cinderheart pov coming up in about 15 minutes. I just find this so much fun to write! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Cinderheart's Pain

**Warriors High!**

**Alright, since I was away all this weekend, three chapters will be posted, and this is number two.**

**Cinderheart's POV**

I had picked out ankle high black boots, jeans, and a black t-shirt. I brushed my hair and straightened it, hoping it looked okay. Hollyleaf reassured me thousands of times, but if even one hair was out of place, I panicked.

I want to make a good first impression. It was my 'date' with Lionblaze, for Star's sake!

I grabbed my black bag, waved goodbye to Hollyleaf, and went out to the hallway. Feeling confident, I turned the corner and saw-

Lionblaze kissing Heathertail.

I stood there, shocked for about a moment. Lionblaze and Heathertail broke apart, and then they noticed me.

I'll never forget the smirk Heathertail gave me when she noticed me.

I turned and ran. I didn't know where. I heard Lionblaze say my name, and I heard his footsteps thunder after me.

How long had Heathertail been there? Did Lionblaze love her? He hates me, doesn't he? Questions threatened to tear apart my brain, and I didn't care. I didn't care.

I

Just

Can't

Think.

I turned random hallways, and ran down a flight of stairs. I didn't want him to catch me, but I knew he would.

I finally lost my breath and plopped myself down on a bench. Lionblaze was nowhere in sight- yet.

Then I saw him, in his school sweater, running at me. He sat down next to me, and we caught our breath together.

I buried my face in my hands and turned away from Lionblaze. He turned to look at me, and sighed.

"Look," He started, "I-"

"You what? You decided Heathertail was a better choice, you decided you hate me, you…"

He sighed again. "Cinderheart, Heathertail cornered me as I was leaving. I didn't want her to, but I didn't tell her to leave either. She just…"

"Just kissed you, and you let her-"

"Listen. I never wanted this to happen. I… I didn't know what I was doing."

"Obviously."

"I've never kissed a girl before."

That shocked me.

I kind of expected Lionblaze to have had a girlfriend before, to have kissed a girl before. No wonder he didn't pull away from Heathertail until I showed up…

"And the second thing. I don't hate you. What reason would I have to-"

"I'm sorry," I murmured, tears streaking my cheeks. "I'm sorry for over reacting and running."

He managed to smile. "I'm sorry… for not ignoring Heathertail in the first place."

"I got a good workout anyway." He added, and I weakly smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his shoulder. I shouldn't be this way. I've never really cried before. I'm supposed to be tough, so why did this hurt me so much?

I think I love him.

He pulled away. "Should we go now? To dinner?" I nodded, and he helped me up.

"Where are we, any way?" I asked. Lionblaze shrugged. I then realized we were in Wind's sector of the school.

"We'd better go," He said. We started towards the stairs together. Juts one floor below where we were supposed to be. We passed a few students, who looked at us weirdly- normally, Thunder students stay in their sector after school hours.

We found the stairs. We took three steps, and we saw 3 guys at the top of the stairs. One of them carried a bat.

"Breezepelt." Lionblaze nodded coldly. The one he called Breezepelt smirked. He had a tattoo on his arm- a leaping cat. The symbol of the Dark sector of the school.

"Why, hello, Lionblaze." Breezepelt smirked. His friend pulled out the bat and held it in his hand.

"What do you want?" Lionblaze asked.

"Nothing much. Just need to deal with a favour someone asked me to take care of."

"Then leave us alone-"

"Why should we?"

"Because we have no business with you." Lionblaze sounded confident, but I saw his fingers trembling.

"But, our favour was to… Ah, deal a little damage." With that, his friend with the bat swung at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze ducked. Breezepelt lunged for him, but Lionblaze sidestepped, and he went crashing to the floor. Cold hands gripped my wrist and I was tugged to the closest empty classroom. I thought it was Lionblaze, but one look told me it wasn't. Lionblaze was busy with Breezepelt and company.

I screamed and kicked my attacker in the shin, but he just threw my into a desk. I saw a few stars, and my head hurt. Lionblaze came thundering into the classroom, with Breezepelt right behind him. He tried to reach to me, but Breezepelt grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

One guy came at me, but I punched him in the face. He howled and staggered out of the way, only to let the other guy grab my wrist and hold me back. One of his hands flew to my mouth.

I watched Lionblaze shove Breezepelt away again. He looked at me and stopped. "Cinderheart!"

"Stop!" Breezepelt hissed, getting up again, wincing. "He'll hurt her if you do anything."

"What do you want?" Lionblaze panted. Breezepelt smirked, and punched Lionblaze in the ribs.

I screamed into my attacker's hand, and tried to wrestle free, but with no success. Who had it in for Lionblaze? For me? Who would be drastic enough to do this?

I knew the answer.

Lionblaze winced and fell back. He breathed for a moment, and raised his fist to hit Breezepelt.

"Ah," Murmured Breezepelt, "None of that." Lionblaze sighed, and lowered his hands. _He cares that much about me? _Breezepelt pulled back the bat and aimed for Lionblaze's head.

Lionblaze raised his hands in front of his face.

I bit down on my attacker's hand until I tasted blood. He hollered, and let go. I ran for Lionblaze, and shoved him out of the way as soon as the bat came down.

The last things I saw were stars and Lionblaze's eyes before darkness took over me.

**Sorry, that was a LOT longer than 15 minutes. I apologize. I really like writing fight scenes, and this is Warriors High, for StarClan's sake. There has to be some fighting! Next up is Lionblaze!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lionblaze's Relief

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, hope you liked the last chapter! Please review! There haven't been any reviews on the last chapter yet! :( Please review! :)**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I was sitting on a chair in the hospital room. My arm was in a sling. I had bandages over my face. Hollyleaf was in the seat next to me, her face stricken with grief. Honeyfern and Poppyfrost were there too. I was feeling horrible.

The girl I liked, and I finally had the courage to ask out, was in severe condition. Our first time out, and look what happened.

Jayfeather was busy inside with Leafpool, Willowshine, and Spottedleaf. They were trained for this kind of stuff. But would it be enough?

I couldn't do anything except for wait. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. Hollyleaf was here. Cinderheart's sisters, Poppyfrost and Honeyfern, were whispering nervously to each other.

If it wasn't for Firestar, Cinderheart could've died. He heard the commotion and arrived in time to see Breezepelt and his gang leave. He helped me bring Cinderheart to the doctor's room. After I was fixed up, I texted Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern. They came quickly.

15 minutes. 30 minutes. 40 minutes. Time flew.

Jayfeather came out of the emergency room, and heads looked up to him. He hesitated, and said, "We don't know if she'll make it."

Honeyfern burst into tears and Poppyfrost nearly fainted. Hollyleaf hugged Honeyfern, and I brushed past Jayfeather into the emergency room.

Cinderheart was laying on a bed, covered in a blanket. Spottedleaf and Leafpool were crouched beside her.

They looked at me as I entered the room. I ignored them and sat down on a chair. I turned to Cinderheart and grasped her hand.

I stared at her hair, dyed a light silver, and sighed. _Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't-_

She took a breath.

"She's alive," Spottedleaf concluded, and Leafpool gasped in relief. Cinderheart rolled her head and turned to face me.

"Thank you," She murmured.

"For what?" I asked. I did nothing but get her hurt.

"For being there for me."

She slipped into unconsciousness and I let go of her hand. I turned to leave the emergency room.

Honeyfern was still crying, her eyes red, and Hollyleaf looked torn apart too. Poppyfrost had her head tucked into her arms. All three of them turned to look at me as I left the room.

"She alive!" I said, and Honeyfern cried some more, her tears full of relief. Hollyleaf hugged me, then hugged Honeyfern. Poppyfrost's eyes lit up and she joined the group hug.

_It's going to be okay, _I told myself. _Cinderheart's okay. We're okay._

**Sorry, that was short, next chapter will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hazeltail's Leadership

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, for those who are wondering, I don't like Heathertail. That's why she's the jealous *****! Sorry, excuse my language.**

**Hazeltail's POV**

I picked up my gym bag and ran off to gym class. My brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and my blue t-shirt was almost plastered to my skin. I was also wearing jeans, and sneakers.

I found the change room, and quickly changed. My t-shirt was replaced by a school tank top, and shorts. My gym clothes showed off my tan legs and arms.

I headed into the gym, where the girl's basketball team was already practicing.

"Hey guys!" I ran onto the court, searching for the team captain.

Where was Cinderheart?

"Where's Cinderheart?" Icecloud echoed my thoughts. Cinderheart_ never_ missed a basketball game, let alone a practice.

I shrugged. Rosepetal, Ivypool, Icecloud, and Poppyfrost were looking at me expectantly. Why?

Oh, right. I'm co-captain.

"Okay, then…" I murmured. "Does anyone know where she is?"

"I do." Poppyfrost spoke up. Heads turned to her and she cleared her throat.

"She… She was attacked when she was with Lionblaze. She got a bat to the head, and she barely survived."

Murmurs of concern broke out, then Ivypool snapped, "Who did that? When Lionblaze was around? I mean, he's the captain of the football team!"

"It was Breezepelt and company." Poppyfrost grimaced. "There were three of them. Cinderheart and Lionblaze told me that he threatened to hurt Cinderheart unless Lionblaze gave in, so he did. When he was about to get hit, Cinderheart leaped in front of him."

Gasps filled the gym. Poppyfrost added, "She be okay in 2 weeks. Just in time for our game with River."

We all nodded, and I immediately set up some drills. But I was thinking. _Who had it in for Lionblaze and Cinderheart?_

I sighed, and continue practicing. Some people had gathered to watch, like Dovewing (Ivypool's sister), Toadstep (Ivypool's boyfriend and Rosepetal's brother), Berrynose (my brother), and-

Him.

He had reddish hair, and he was short. He waved to Icecloud, and she waved back. He had a goofy grin, and I remembered his name after hearing Principal Thunder call it so many times over the announcements.

Foxleap.

The typical prankster. A whoopee cushion on Sunstar's chair, or a paper airplane right in front of Tallstar's nose.

I felt myself blush, and I looked away almost immediately. Gripping the basketball, I shot a 3 pointer with no problem.

Berrynose clapped, and Foxleap joined in. I smiled, and snatched the ball away from Rosepetal and did a lay up.

I sat down for a drink of water 20 minutes later. My forehead was shining with sweat, and I saw Foxleap head over to Icecloud.

"Great job!" He cried, and gave her a hug. Icecloud laughed, and pulled away.

"You're all sweaty," Foxleap complained. Icecloud laughed again. I couldn't help but grin.

He turned to face me. "Great 3 pointer! I wish I could do that!"

Heat rose to my cheeks at the compliment. "Thanks."

He walked away, catching up with Berrynose, my brother, and his best friend. I stared at him as he went.

Rosepetal nudged me. "Are you okay?"

"Yep." I grabbed my bag and left the gym.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I walked into my science class. At least I could take science with everyone else, and not just the academic trainees.

Hmph. Willowshine's here. All she does is try and help me, and I have no idea why.

I scented the air, and I realized that Crookedstar, the teacher, wasn't here yet. Kids chatted to each other aimlessly.

"Excuse me?" I turned to face the voice of a girl. Her voice was light, and her scent was calming, like running water.

"Is this science? With Crookedstar?"

"Yep." I turned away again. She kept staring at me.

"I'm Half Moon. You are?"

"Jayfeather." My heart was beating faster. Why? Why, why, why?

"Could you tell me the name of my next teacher? I can't pronounce his name properly. Here's my schedule."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm blind." I was trying my hardest to keep my temper from this girl who made my heart beat faster.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She sounded concerned.

"No problem," I muttered. She sat down in the desk beside me.

"I'm a transfer. Have you gone here for a while?"

"Yep." I was honestly, a little annoyed. How many questions did she have?

Crookedstar's scent flooded the classroom, and he began his lesson on photosynthesis.

I couldn't concentrate. Not with Half Moon beside me. I just had this feeling…

**Hope you liked! Lots of people requested JayXHalf, so I made it happen! Hope you liked, review, favourite, request stuff, and so on.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cinderpelt's Happiness

**Warriors High!**

**Here we are, Cinderpelt's POV!**

**Cinderpelt's POV**

I limped through the hallway, clutching my books under one arm. I found my classroom and limped in.

I plopped myself down at one desk in exhaustion. I was in a car accident and I crippled my leg. I spent so much time in the hospital that I was told to try the academic course to boost my grades. This means I couldn't fall in love. That was a year or two ago.

I hated it.

I had a crush. Just a small crush- Who am I kidding? It's pretty big. I'm not supposed to have it.

My crush is on Firestar, the handsome, smart student. It's no use though. He was assigned to give me a tour of the school before I was even in high school. I left that day before I was told, and that's when I was in the car crash. Firestar blames himself.

There he was, entering the classroom, hand in hand with Sandstorm. Her hair was a light blonde, and she was a really nice, smart, sassy girl. They hated each other at first. Now look at them. Dating.

Sandstorm's hair was cut short- right above her shoulder. I wish I was daring enough to do that.

They sat down next to each other. I waved, but Firestar didn't notice me. Lucky me.

Moonflower entered the class. "All right, settle down, get your textbooks out. Turn to page 67…"

My math textbook lay in front of me, and I flipped to page 67.

We spent the next hour working hard on math problems. I finished early- Lucky me- so I flipped to the front of the textbook.

There was a name. Sandstorm.

Of course- she probably had this book last year. We all have to hand in books at the end of the year, but we get the same books back.

Sandstorm's name was neatly printed. At the bottom of the crumpled page, I noticed a small conversation.

The conversation was between Sandstorm and Firestar- I recognized his handwriting. Since we are supposed to be totally silent, they probably had the urge to talk.

The writing went like this:

Firestar: Hey how boring is class :P

Sandstorm: I've had worse

Firestar: Lol

Sandstorm: Did you hear about Cinderpaw's (I was Cinderpaw in elementary school) accident?

Firestar: That was all my fault cuz I let her leave early

Sandstorm: Its not your fault

Firestar: Yes it is she was so nice and now she's injured

Sandstorm: Im sorry

Firestar: She might never forgive me

Sandstorm: She will u wait and see

The conversation ended there. I was overjoyed. He never meant my accident to happen! He still wanted to be friends!

With a smile pushing its way onto my face, I grabbed my books and handed in my worksheet. I hobbled out of the room and to my next class. But despite my injury, I was a happy as could be.

**Unknown POV**

I watched Cinderheart dash into her class last minute. 2 weeks since her accident. She recovered. Hmph.

I was in the same class as her. Horrible, right?

She avoided my eyes as I flounced into class. I sat down next to Tawnypelt of Shadow.

I wish Breezepelt had been quieter and not been caught. It would have been much, much better that way.

And I would have been victor. Not that silly, little, sliver-dyed hair girl.

I'd have to try again soon.

**Try and guess who the unknown is! You probably all know :P Stay tuned, next part will be with Dovewing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dovewing's Choice

**Warriors High!**

**Dovewing's POV**

I listened to the scribbling of pencils on paper. I heard Sunstar yell, "Time's up!" So I handed in my test. I probably failed.

Gathering my papers, I dashed out of the classroom.

I saw Tawnypelt talking to Bramblestar. I think they're siblings.

In another corner, Spiderleg and Daisy were fighting again. This was the fifth time this week. And it's Tuesday.

I listened more. For some reason, I have better hearing than many, many other people. I heard arguing. Tigerheart and Bumblestripe.

I really, really liked Tigerheart. But Bumblestripe was so nice… Tigerheart and I secretly dated, but when people found out, we had to call it off.

"I'm taking her!"

"No, I am!"

"Nice try, but she's with me!"

"Who's with who?" My voice echoed through the hallway. Tigerheart and Bumblestripe looked up at me, half confused and half excited.

"Who's taking you to the Halloween dance," They said in unison, before fighting again.

"Guys!" I cried, putting my hands on my hips. They both stopped to stare at me.

I looked to Tigerheart first. "Look, we're not even supposed to be meeting. Principal Thunder and Principal Shadow nearly caught us last time."

"That's the thing," Tigerheart piped, "You're allowed to go with someone from another sector."

"And it's a boy ask girl dance," Bumblestripe added.

"Oh…" I was frazzled. How was I going to decide?

"Give me time," I insisted. "I'll figure it out."

"Fine." Tigerheart growled. Bumblestripe just nodded, and left.

I sighed. Tigerheart was so loyal, but Bumblestripe was so sweet…

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Everyone was buzzing with the news of the dance. No, it wasn't about what you were going to dress up as.

It was about who you were going with.

I have one person in mind. Fallen Leaves. He was really nice to me, and we constantly talked in the hallways. He was bright, cheerful, nice, sweet-

Speak of the devil. There he is.

"Hey!" I cried, and he turned in the direction of my voice. His eyes lit up and he waved.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much."

"You thinking about the Halloween dance?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I've got one person in mind I want to ask."

"Really?" I asked cautiously.

_Please be me, please be me, please-_

"Yeah. Could you help me pick out a flower to give her? I need a girl's advice."

My cheeks grew hot with jealousy. It wasn't me. "Oh?"

"Yep. Her eyes are a beautiful, soft green. Her hair is like a raven's wing- and she's the smartest person I know."

"She sounds wonderful," I murmured quietly.

_I'm not going to cry, not going to cry…_

"I think a red rose would compliment her eyes," I stammered. Tears were forcing their way to my eyes, but I held them back.

"Thanks!" he cried, a mischievous smile playing on his face.

"What's her name?" I finally asked. I was going to burst. At least if I was going to cry, I would know who to take revenge on.

"Hollyleaf."

**Ooooh, Hollyleaf's been asked! The dance will be in chapter 15. If I continue the story for a long time, then there will be something every 15 chapters. There are also going to be at least 2 pov's each chapter, so I get all the dance drama in. :D The review button is waiting for you to click it…**


	10. Chapter 10: Foxleap's Way Of Asking

**Warriors High!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! We're at 40! Maybe, by chapter 11, we can have 50!**

**Hazeltail's POV**

"3…2…1… Go!" Pinestar cried. I grabbed my test paper and flipped it over. 20 questions. Easy.

I was quickly done three in a minute and was on the fourth when a paper airplane hit me in the back of the head. I sighed. Foxleap.

I heard giggles from Berrynose and Foxleap. Why did I sit right in front of them?

I picked up the airplane and tossed it back at Foxleap. It hit him straight in the eye. I suppressed a giggle and turned back to my work.

I noticed Pinestar leaving the classroom. As soon as he left, with the door shut behind him, the classroom burst into chatter.

One transfer, Half Moon or something like that, was chatting with Heathertail. Crowfeather was talking with Leafpool, who hid a blush.

I sighed. A paper airplane hit me in the back of the head- again. I turned around and threw the paper airplane right at Foxleap. He squeaked and ducked under the table. I laughed.

I then noticed my airplane hit Leafpool. Oops.

Crowfeather and Leafpool each made their own airplane, but both airplanes missed me and hit Icecloud and Rowanclaw.

Soon, the entire room was throwing airplanes at each other. I laughed, and threw one at Icecloud.

15 minutes later, the class was clean and Pinestar walked in the room. "Who's finished?" He asked gruffly.

Not a single hand went up.

Pinestar sighed. "5 more minutes."

2 minutes later, a soft throw slid a paper airplane onto my desk. It had curved around my head and fell, right on my test sheet.

I picked it up, and was about to throw it back when I noticed writing on the inside.

Carefully unfolding the plane, words were messily scribbled across the page.

The words read, _Will you go to the dance with me? Pretty please?_

I turned to face Foxleap, who had a small grin on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and his eyes came to begging mode.

I smiled, and nodded.

**Honeyfern's POV**

Left. Right. Right. Left. Left.

Turning the final corner, I arrived at my class. I sat down at my desk, and I noticed a note.

I figured it was from a boy. Boys are going crazy with their ways to impress the girl they like. They make up the craziest ways to ask people to the dance.

I haven't been asked yet. I hope I will be. Poppyfrost has been staring at Berrynose expectantly every time she meets him, but he just ignores her puppy dog eyes.

The note read, _Can I talk to you later? Meet me at the old water fountain after class._

I scanned the classroom. Who would send it? Probably a girl. I sighed again. _Please, just someone please ask me!_

**LINELINELINELINE**

I stood by the rusty old water fountain in the Wind sector of the school. Drumming my fingers, I waited.

Then Berrynose appeared. No other students were in sight. What did he want?

"Hey," He said casually.

"Where's all the other students? There are always kids walking in the halls…"

"You can thank Foxleap for that. I persuaded him to put up 'Free Candy Tasting!' posters in every sector during his free period. Everyone is probably at the gym now." I laughed. That sounded like Foxleap.

"I actually had a question," He remarked.

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly.

"Could you ask your sister to the dance for me?"

**Hee hee hee… Cliffie! But there's more!**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Are you going to ask someone to the dance?" Hollyleaf asked.

"No," I said stubbornly and sarcastically. "Oh course I'm going to! I'll be laughed at if I show up without a girl!"

I could literally hear Hollyleaf smirking. "Who ya going to ask?"

"Well…" I murmured. "I don't really have options…"

Hollyleaf laughed. "Of course you do! Haven't you seen the way Willowshine looks at you and tries to help you? And that new transfer… Everyone can tell she adores you. What's her name? Half Soon?"

"Half Moon," I grumbled.

"Right. And their's also poor, sweet, Briarlight. She is always picked on and she really, really likes you!"

"How would you know?"

"She told me." I heard Hollyleaf clap a hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

I laughed. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

Her footsteps soon mixed with the footsteps of the students in the hallway. My thoughts churned.

_Half Moon, Willowshine, or Briarlight? Which one to choose?_

**Okay, that was a teensy bit longer. Hope you liked! Please vote for one of the three girls! Vote for whatever one you want to go with Jay-Jay to the dance! BTW, even if there are 2-3 povs in a chapter, the chapter will feature the main highlight. I think the main highlight is Foxleap asking Hazeltail. Review and tell me if you think differently.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ivypool's Confusion

**Warriors High!**

**Alright then, we're at 48! Thank-you to all my favourite reviewers! In chapter 15, depending on how many times you reviewed, you will get cookies! One review= One cookie! (::) **

**Honeyfern's POV**

"Wait… What? I- I…"

"Sorry Honeyfern." Berrynse nodded.

I didn't know what I was doing after that. All I did know was my fist connected with his eye.

He winced, and held his eye. "Feisty, are we?"

"You… you idiot!" I spat. "I really wanted to go to the dance with you, and now you just… be a complete and total **(Insert swear words) **!"

He laughed. I turned and ran. I didn't get far, because Berrynose had grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"WHAT do you want?" I asked, very hotly. "I want nothing to do with you, not anymore…"

My anger faded and my voice turned into a whisper. "I love you, Berrynose."

"That's just what I wanted to know," he whispered, and he pressed his lips to mine.

It seemed like moons until we pulled apart. He grinned and said, "I'll pick you up for the dance. Don't worry, your sister means nothing to me."

I smiled, and we walked to my next class, hand in hand. Some stared, others smirked, and Foxleap just gave him a high-five as he went by.

We made it to my classroom. He pecked me on the cheek and whispered, "Bye, beautiful."

And I believed him.

**Foxleap's POV**

I giggled as I put up my last 'Free Candy Tasting!' poster. This would be my best prank yet!

I hid behind a trash can and saw a few Shadow students stop and stare at the poster. They yelled something to each other, then ran off in the direction of the gymnasium. Best of all, I knew Leafpool was presenting a speech at this moment. She would not like to be disturbed.

I sat on a bench, laughing uncontrollably, and I remembered my last class.

Hazeltail had nodded! And she was, like, SOOOOOO hot! I'm so glad she said yes!

Berrynose was looking crestfallen, but I told him to go for a girl. After hesitating, he chose Honeyfern.

I'm so excited for the dance! All these pranks had finally got her attention! Did she say yes because she liked me? Or was it because she felt bad for me? Or was she just nervous? Did the nod mean something different?

Augh… Hurry up, dance, and come!

**Lionblaze's POV **

I finished my science worksheet, handed it in to Leopardstar, and rushed out of class. I had to catch Cinderheart before she went to basketball.

I speed walked through the halls, to where I knew her class would be ending. But who did I run into? Of course- Heathertail.

"Hey ya, Lion," She smirked. She patted my arm, still in a sling, but I pulled my arm back.

"What do you want?"

"Why so harsh?"

"Because you nearly made Cinderheart hate me!"

"Oh, that? I'm really sorry, Lion, I really liked you, and I didn't know Cinderheart was coming over! If I had known…"

My anger ebbed away. "I've got to go…"

"Well," replied Heathertail. "I wanted to know if you had a date to the dance yet."

"No," I said hesitantly. "But-"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"The guys are supposed to ask the girls…"

"Oh, really! I thought, maybe, you liked me enough…" In her eyes, I saw hurt… But the hurt looked fake. Behind that, I saw mischievousness.

"I'lll think about it," I said flatly. She pouted.

"Well, there's always Breezepelt…" She murmured.

No. Not him. Especially after what happened to Cinderheart.

"I… I said I'll think about it."

"Fine," She growled, and stalked off. I sighed and continued on to Cinderheart's class.

Then, I found her, about to go into the gym.

"Cinderheart?" I asked cautiously. She looked tired.

"Sorry," She murmured. "My head injury is acting up again. I don't know if I'll do well in our game against River."

"Well, I wanted to…" My voice trailed off. _Why is this so hard?_

"Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?"

"What?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me," I repeated, much more clearly.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, yes! I'd love to!"

"Great!" I cried, and I hugged her. Moments later, she was beaming.

"There's something you should know," She started, her mood swinging. "it was Heathertail who asked Breezepelt to… Kill us."

"What?"

"She wanted revenge on me because she knew you liked me better."

'How do you know?"

"I heard her talking about it in the hallway. To Breezepelt."

I stood there for a heartbeat, frozen, and then I murmured, "Good luck in your game."

"Thanks!" She called as she left the gym.

"Let Heathertail have that stupid, piece of crowfood," I grumbled.

**Ivypool's POV**

"I don't know!" I cried for a fiftieth time to Dovewing. "You have to choose between them!"

"Fine," Dovewing grumbled. _Geez, my sister gets so worried!_

I turned around and bumped into Breezepelt. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice sharp.

"To see you," He snapped back.

"Well, I'm here now. What do you want?"

"Do you have a date for the dance?"

It was well known Breezepelt had a crush on Heathertail. Why was he here, then?

"What about Heathertail?" I countered.

Breezepelt scowled. "She's busy padding after that fool Lionblaze."

"Ask her before him!"

"You never answered my question!"

"Fine. No."

"Great!" Breezepelt said. "I'll pick you up at 6 on Sunday."

What just happened?

**The Ivypool part was for Rebellegirl… Hope you liked! So far, for the Jay problem, JayXWillow has 2 votes, JayXBriar has 1 vote, and JayXHalf has 3! Keep voting! You may also review and pick a cat you want to be asked to the dance…**


	12. Chapter 12: Blossomfall's Thoughts

**Warriors High!**

**YAY! 58 reviews! *confetti* YAY!**

**Sandstorm's POV**

I walked to my next class, hand in hand with Firestar. Gently pushing open the door, we sat in the front seats.

"Hey, uh, Sandstorm?" Firestar asked. Oh, no.

"You know I'll always have feelings for you…" This isn't good.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I hissed. Firestar's eyes widened.

"No! You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever met! It's just… I still feel so guilty from Cinderpelt's accident."

"And?"

"I, uh… Please don't get mad! But I thought, maybe I could, uh, take Cinderpelt to the dance to make up for it."

Silence. Dead silence. My thoughts buzzed angrily. Part of me was mad, and one part was sympathetic, another was forgiving, and another wanted to rip his guts out.

The forgiving and sympathetic sides had a point. He would never stop cursing himself unless he had a reprieve.

"Okay," I murmured. "I understand. Don't worry about it."

His eyes lit up. "Thank-you, Sandstorm! I love you so much!" He gave me a huge hug.

I believed him, so I hugged him back.

**Cinderheart's POV**

I shot another three pointer. Swish. The crowd cheered, but the River students stayed silent.

Our game was going great! Every since Lionblaze asked me to the dance, I had been jumping up and down. Nothing could stop me.

We were winning, 32 to 15 at half time. We were doing so well!

"Wow, Cinderheart!" Said Rosepetal as soon as we came off. "Where did you get all that energy?"

"Was it Lionblaze?" Asked Hazeltail softly. "I saw you with him before the game started." Icecloud instantly looked up at the sound of Lionblaze's name, with her forehead dripping in sweat. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…" I started. "He asked me to the dance."

"I'm sooooooo happy for you!" Rosepetal squealed.

"Ladies, can we please save the gossip for later?" asked Ivypool impatiently. Hazeltail shrugged.

"Sure."

Throughout the rest of the game, Lionblaze cheered for me as loud as possible. I sunk basket after basket. But through the whole game, Icecloud eyes looked sad. Every time Lionblaze cheered, she flinched. What was wrong with my friend?

**Poppyfrost's POV**

"Hey ya, Berry," I giggled. I watched him wave at me, then walk away. What is with him?

"Are you okay?" I asked, catching up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said hurriedly as he rushed away. I huffed in depression and followed him.

By the time he stopped following the twists and turns in the hallway, I was out of breath. I kneeled down behind a locker to see him.

He was with Honeyfern.

_It's fine, _I thought privately. _They're just talking. It's not like- _

Berrynose leaned into Honeyfern, and they kissed.

I knelt there, frozen, as my sister- my own sister- made out with the guy I always had a crush on. I thought he liked me back.

Honeyfern leaned back against the locker, and they were still kissing. Berrynose's hands were around her waist, and her hands were in his hair. They couldn't have been any closer.

I turned, and ran away.

I ran into the washroom, closed the stall, and sobbed. No. I shouldn't sob. I can't be the one who always cries. I have to be strong. Have to be strong. To be strong. Be strong. Strong.

I took a deep breath, straightened my shorts. I took another deep breath. I will be fine. I will be fine.

My own sister… I thought we were friends. But it's not her fault… yes it is…

I am so confused. What am I going to do?

**Blossomfall's POV**

I walked across the gym to grab a basketball. I attempted a lay up. My ball bounced off the backboard and thumped on the ground.

I heard a snicker behind me. Mousewhisker. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" I asked him sassily.

"Oh, nothing."

"Then why did you say hey?"

"Oh… That. I had to remind you you're ugly somehow."

Tears fought their way to my eyes, but I held them back. I actually succeeded in a shot moments later, but Mousewhisker's only words were: "Great job, if you're on the pee wee team."

Did I need him to tell me I was worthless? That nobody liked me? That I wasn't pretty?

I'm always so insecure. People call me names all the time. Why can't people see I'm really, just a nice person?

By the end of class, tears were streaming down my cheeks. Mousewhisker had called me name after name. Spiderleg had just jeered along with him.

I ran out the gym doors, and went down to the abandoned sector of Thunder. Nobody uses it anymore, but it's a good place if you need some alone time.

I sat down in a corner and cried. Cried and cried. I've lost track of how many suicide thoughts I had a day…

"Are you alright?" Thornclaw. What was he doing here?

"No."

"Why not?"

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh.." Thornclaw knit his eyebrows. "My old girlfriend broke up with me. I needed a walk."

Thornclaw is known to have dated many girls in the school. They all turn him down. But he moves on just as quickly.

"Oh," I replied. "Mousewhisker called me so many names in gym class. So does everyone else. Nobody likes me at all!"

Before I knew it, I was crying again. A slightly embarrassed looking Thornclaw scratched his head.

"Here." He offered me a hand.

"Thanks," I said, taking the offer.

"Uh… Do you want to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great. See you then." And he walked away. Just like that.

I was nervous. If you counted this as a date, it's the first I've even been on. I hope it goes well.

**Please review! This was a longer chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Brightheart's Boyfriend

**Warriors High!**

**Yay! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!**

**This is the second last chapter before the dance! Requests for who you want to see will end after this chapter!**

**Squirrelflight's POV**

I was trying to straighten my bushy red hair with no success.

I was meeting for a date with Bramblestar. He's a really nice guy.

We've sorted out our differences countless times. Once, we got in a big fight, so I started dating someone named Ashfur. He was nice, but I couldn't help but think of him as just a friend.

We got back together. Ashfur was furious. I'm always afraid he's going to take it out on Bramblestar.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Bramblestar said he would have picked me up 5 minutes ago…

I tapped my foot impatiently as he finally turned around the corner. "Took you long enough," I grumbled.

He smirked. "I got held up, but you'll find out why later." I shrugged and followed him to the restaurant.

**LINELINELINE**

We were nibbling on cake when my phone rang. I had a text from Leafpool, my sister, but I ignored it.

"So…" I mused. "What held you up?"

"I was buying you this." He pulled out a ring case from his pocket.

"Oh…" I stammered.

He chuckled. "I'm only asking you to the dance."

I nodded happily. "Yes!"

"What about Ashfur?" He continued.

I shrugged. "He'll be okay."

He nodded, and we kissed. It was the best kiss of my entire life.

**Leafpool's POV**

I walked down the hall to my medicine class. It's in the River sector. Hmph.

I had come down to the Wind sector when I saw him. Gorgeous black hair, a twinkle in his eye. Even though he was in a simple hoodie, I could tell many eyes were attracted to him. Including mine.

I've seen him before, though. He's in my science class with Blackstar.

One girl with hair the same colour as his hair noticed me staring, and she linked arms with him, as if to send a silent message.

The guy shook her off. "Come on, Crowy," whined the girl. "You've been like this since the dance was announced! Is it stress? I'm obviously going with you, so what's there to stress about?"

The guy winced. "First off, call me Crowfeather. You know that, Nightcloud. And secondly, I had no intention of asking you."

Nightcloud cringed and drew back her arms. "Who were you planning on asking then?"

"Just a girl from my science class. I doubt she knows who I am, though." Apparently, Crowfeather had no clue how many girls fell for him.

Nightcloud's eyes flitted over to mine for a second. She then noticed I had widened my eyes. "It wouldn't happen to be her now, would it?" She hissed, as she was very aggravated.

"Actually…" Crowfeather murmured softly, as soon as he saw who I was. I blushed. Nightcloud narrowed her eyes.

"Because she very well knows who you are. She's been staring for the last 5 minutes!"

"So has everyone else." He was right; a crowd had formed to watch the fight. Some had amused expressions on their faces. Apparently this happened often.

I quickly sent a text to Squirrelflight. I needed help. I had no idea what to do.

Nightcloud glared at me. "You… You'll pay for this." And she stalked away.

Crowfeather shrugged and pushed past me to the stairs. He beckoned for me, and I followed.

We arrived back in the Thunder sector, but I couldn't care less anymore. He sat down on a bench, and I stood silent about 3 feet away.

"What I said wasn't a lie," He murmured.

I blushed again. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Oh…"

"So, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I thought for a second. He was really nice, even if I only learned his name a few moments ago. I nodded.

He looked up, surprised, and I nodded again. "Sure."

"Okay," He murmured, "Now I have to go deal with Nightcloud." I suppressed a giggle as he left, his hair waving behind him.

**Dovewing's POV**

I found both boys at my door 2 minutes after I texted them. I took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Okay. Bumblestripe, you're really sweet and kind, and I'm grateful to have you by my side. Tigerheart, you're protective and loyal, and I'm happy to know you. But I can't take both of you to the dance. So…"

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to go to the dance with Tigerheart for this time. Bumblestripe, I'll go with you next time. The only- and I assure you, the only- reason I am going with Tigerheart over you is because this dance you can mingle with other people from other sectors. That's my reason for taking Tigerheart. Bumblestripe… Is that okay?…"

To my relief, he nodded. "I understand. I'm fine with it."

Tigerheart' eyes shone. "Thanks, Dovewing!" I smiled.

"But one day," Bumblestripe warned, "You'll have to choose between the two of us."

"I know," I sighed. "But we still have a few years of high school. That day doesn't have to come yet. When it does, things might be different."

Both boys nodded. I hugged both of them. Things were working out better than I expected.

**Brightheart's POV**

I brushed my bangs over my face, but they just curled up again. I sighed, and I straightened my hair.

I walked down the hall to my french class. Younger high schoolers whispered and stared at me. I tried to hid the scarred side of my face with my bangs, but it didn't work.

I was in a dog attack two years ago. I lost an eye and an ear. People stared at me like I was a mutant. I couldn't blame them.

I saw Cloudtail walking towards me. I knew him from secondary school, as 'paws. He graduated before us. Swiftpaw, my friend, got really upset. I was too. He convinced me to follow him out to the street. He said if we did something heroic, we would be noticed and we could graduate. He insisted we find the dogs that escaped from the pound. The dogs had somehow gotten lose in our school. The pound was in the Dark sector. We searched the school, and found them. Them. We only anticipated one dog, but not 5. Swiftpaw died, and I was badly wounded. It's been that way ever since.

Cloudtail brushed my bangs away from my face, but I just brushed them back. He sighed, brushed them away again, and stopped me from pushing them back.

"I want them to know how brave you are," He murmured. We've been dating for 3 months now. He's already asked me to the dance. He believed I was beautiful. Even if everyone ran in fear of me.

"But that's not how they see it," I murmured back. "They think I'm a mutant."

"You don't have to worry about them. They wouldn't know beauty if it came up to them and slapped them in the face." He laughed, and I forced a smile.

"Thanks, but…"

"No buts, you're fine. You're brave and beautiful, and I'm proud to know someone like you."

**Awe, so sweet. :D Please vote for JayXBriar, JayXWillow, or JayXHalf! **


	14. Chapter 14: Toadstep's Offer

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, this is chapter 14. Dance is next chapter! I actually got 6 pov's in… Lucky you!**

**Jayfeather's POV**

I walked over to my class. The class I had with the girl I'm asking to the dance.

I sat down next to her and recognized her scent. She sounded surprised as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I… Uh…" My confidence was gone.

"Well?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

A huge smile spread across her face. "Sure!" She cried.

I was happy.

**Heathertail's POV**

Where was Lionblaze?

I need to find him! If he wants to go to the dance with me, he'd better ask!

"Jayfeather!" I called to the blind boy.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Where's Lionblaze?"

"Avoiding you."

I snorted in disbelief. Was Jayfeather serious? "Oh, never mind, there he is."

Lionblaze was walking down the hall, hand in hand with Cinderheart. That b-

"Hey." Lionblaze nodded curtly to me and walked by, his eyes so cold and hard.

"Wait, Lion!" I cried, grabbing his arm. This caused his hand to slip from Cinderheart's, making me smirk.

"What do you want?" He asked. I sighed. This was so not going to be easy.

"What are you doing with her-" I pointed my finger at Cinderheart- "And why have you been avoiding me? If you want to go to the dance with me, you can't avoid me!"

"That's exactly why he's avoiding you." Cinderheart griped Lionblaze around his arm. "And secondly, I'm going to the dance with him."

"Are you going to let this… This _idiot _go to the dance with you?" I cried.

"She's not an idiot." Lionblaze's voice was steady calm. A crowd had gathered to watch. "You're the idiot to think you could get away with setting Breezepelt on us."

Gasps were heard from the large crowd. I couldn't breath. I finally said, "At least I can actually get some people to respect me and help me- not like that idiot there."

A hot pain raced through my cheek as Cinderheart slapped me. The nerve of her! Is she serious?

The crowd was deathly silent. Cinderheart said, "Leave him and me alone. I want nothing to do with you."

Then the crowd did the strangest thing. They applauded. There were cheers and yells for Cinderheart.

I turned tail and ran off.

LINELINELINE

"Breezepelt!" I hissed as I finally found the boy.

"What now, Heather?"

"Did you tell Cinderheart and Lionblaze I ordered you to attack them?"

"No! It was kind of obvious it was you."

"Whatever. Lionblaze hates me now, so I'm going to the dance with you."

"No you're not."

"WHAT?"

"I'm going with someone else," He snarled. "I don't need you good for nothing idiot."

With that, he walked away. I just lost two boys in 10 minutes. This was not cool. Now, I have to plan revenge.

**Bluestar's POV**

I flipped my blue-gray ponytail behind my ear and walked over to my boyfriend.

"Hey," Oakheart murmured. I hugged him and said the same thing back.

"Excited for the dance, sweetheart?"

"Never more," I said shyly. He planted a kiss on my cheek, and waved at me as I left. I waved back and continued to my class.

I found my class, 2 minutes and 12 second later. Art. Yay! My best subject.

I walked in to see Frostfur writing instructions on the board. We had to make a poster for the dance! This was going to be fun.

"Bluestar? Can you come here, please?" Frostfur asked. I headed up to her desk.

"I know you are the best designer in the class. I'd like you to design a booth were people vote for certain parts of the dance, you understand?" I nodded.

Heading back to my desk, I tried to think of three categories for people to vote for.

Best costume. That was one.

Most Creative costume. Two.

I need something that didn't involve costumes. Hmm…

_**We interrupt this program with a 20 minutes commercial break, which has been removed for your entertainment.**_

_20 minutes later…_

I'm still thinking. I can't get anything! I stopped thinking and pulled out a picture of me and Oakheart together. That always made me calm down.

His arm was around my shoulder, and I was laughing. Oakheart was grinning, his eyes trained on me, and we were so happy.

That's it.

Cutest Couple.__

**Icecloud's POV**

I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the change room. I found a crowd in the hallway. In the centre was Lionblaze, Heathertail, and Cinderheart.

I was jealous.

I've always had a crush on Lionblaze. But it obviously wasn't meant to be. Then I saw Cinderheart slap Heathertail.

I was the first to clap.

I walked away down the white-tiled hall. I found my locker, and struggled with the combo.

"Darn lock!" I hissed, and hit it against the locker.

"Need some help?" Toadstep.

"Sure. Thanks, Toadstep."

Toadstep was a nice guy. He helped me a lot, and we've been friends for a while.

"Hey… Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure…" I mumbled.

"Do you… You know… Want to go to the dance with me?"

I was shocked. I never expected this! Great. "I… I don't know, Toadstep. I need to think about this."

Hurt flashed through his eyes, but he nodded. "I'll call you, okay?" I nodded, and went to find my brother.

"Foxleap!" I cried, spotting his red hair pop out of the crowd. He was coming straight towards me. Then he ducked behind a trash can.

"What did you do this time?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stuck a sign on Dustpelt's back… It says 'Kick Me!'" I couldn't help but laugh. Then Dustpelt came by.

"Have you seen your brother?" He rumbled. I shook my head. He grunted and continued on his way.

Foxleap popped out of his hiding place. "Thanks."

"I have a question," I began, and I recounted my story about Toadstep. "I told him I need to think, but I don't know what to do! I never expected this!"

Foxleap laughed. "You haven't noticed? He's been looking at you since we started high school!"

"Really?"

"Honestly."

I called him immediately on my cell. He picked up after the third ring. "Toadstep here."

"It's Icecloud."

There was a brief pause.

"Hey Icecloud."

"Hi. I wanted to think about your offer… And my answer is yes. I will go to the dance with you."

**Graystripe's POV**

I was at my locker, talking to my best friend and roommate, Firestar. "You going to the dance with Sandstorm, as always?"

"Actually," Firestar murmured, "No."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Sandstorm's going to kill you if you're going with someone else!"

"Actually," Firestar muttered, "No."

"Who are you going with? Sandstorm going to kill them as well as you!"

"Actually," Firestar stammered, "No."

"Stop saying actually!" I screeched. Firestar shrunk back, obviously shocked by my frustration.

"Sorry," I said. He nodded.

"So who are you going to the dance with?"

I thought for a moment. There was Silverstream- the kind, patient, sliver-haired girl who I have loved since elementary school. But there's also Millie- the feisty, hot-headed girl who was basically destined to be a **(There are no swear words in this story)**. Every bit of clothing she wore revealed something- so she had about 12 boys padding after her daily. She had a crush on me.

Millie actually used to be nice, not so revealing, and a kind person. According to Daisy (Her best friend and the top gossiper around school) she saw me and fell in love. She's been trying to get my attention and make me jealous ever since.

"Graystripe? I'm still here."

"Oops, sorry, Firestar. I have to choose between Silverstream and-"

"Millie?" But Firestar had his attention on that exact female as she pranced down the hall, boys following her like slaves. She wore a skimpy tank top with a low v-neck line, and a very mini skirt. She had silver heels on and her hair was down.

"Heya, Gray-Gray." She giggled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Uh, hi." I nodded.

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Watching the boys." There were 4 Thunder boys, 3 River boys, and 1 Wind. One of the boys was actually Mousewhisker. **(FWI, I don't like Millie either. Die, Millie and Heathertail! So, sorry if you don't agree with my opinions, but life's life. It ain't fair.)**

Millie sighed. I heard choruses of "Go to the dance with me!" come from all 8 boys.

Millie sighed again and whispered in my ear, "They're all annoying. What do you say we ditch them all and go somewhere… More private, perhaps?"

I jerked my head up and called into the crowd, "Mousewhisker! Millie says she'll go to the dance with you!"

Mousewhisker cheered and pumped his fist and the other boys groaned. Millie was shocked. "Wait- What?"

But Mousewhisker had already linked arms with her and hauled her away. I couldn't help but grin, but Firestar was rolling on the ground laughing. So were many other students who had watched the group.

That was awesome.

**Thornclaw's POV**

Oh, wow… She actually said yes. I can't believe it!

There's something different about Blossomfall. Different than any other girl I went out with. Hopefully, that's a good thing.

I mean, Mousewhisker is an idiot! Calling her ugly, stupid, stuff like that. I can't believe he did that. She the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And that's saying a lot. I've dated many, many girls.

She seemed so insecure, and I need to help her with that. Geez, I got a big problem now.

**That was a long chapter! Next one will hopefully come out tonight, or tomorrow! Who's Jayfeather asked? What Heathertail planning? Find out eventually…**


	15. Chapter 15: The Halloween Dance

**Warriors High!**

**It's the big night! :D Cookies for every reviewer at the end! Sorry, Rebelle, I have edited it and there is a bit of Ivypool and Breezepelt fluff there :) Once when they go to hide for hide 'n' seek, and another when Hollyleaf is introducing Fallen Leaves.**

**Third Person**

Lionblaze whistled as he adjusted his cape. "How do I look?" He turned to face his brother.

Jayfeather shot him a long, hard glare. Lionblaze flinched.

"Sorry, Jay, I forgot. My bad."

Jayfeather huffed and attempted to button up his coat. He was dressed as a mad scientist. _Why? I have no clue,_ Lionblaze thought.

Lionblaze buttoned up Jayfeather's shirt for him, and he waited silently.

"So…" Lionblaze muttered, trying to break the ice. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

Another awkward silence. Then Jayfeather gave him an answer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Lionblaze just laughed. "Try me."

"Okay," Jayfeather said, "It's-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Lionblaze sighed and went to the door. Jayfeather had to admit, his Count Dracula costume was really cool. The cape was long, he even had fake fangs. That's Lionblaze for you.

Lionblaze opened the door, and there were Half Moon and Cinderheart.

"Uh… Uh… Hi, Cinderheart!" Lionblaze squeaked. Cinderheart had a long, white, sleeveless gown and a veil on her head. Her face was pale with makeup and she had bright red lipstick.

"What are you supposed to be?" Jayfeather asked.

"A zombie bride," Cinderheart said plainly. Half Moon giggled.

Jayfeather sighed. Half Moon smelled sweet, as usual. Lionblaze leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Half Moon is wearing a black and red gown that falls over her feet. The sleeves are long and she has a spider pin in her hair. A fish net design that looks a lot like spider webs in on her arms, for design." Jayfeather nodded his thanks.

"Should we go?" Jayfeather asked. "Sure," Said Half Moon. They walked down the hall towards the gym.

Jayfeather felt something creep into his hand. It was another hand. _I'm holding hands with Half Moon! _He thought excitedly.

It was going to be a great night.

They found the gym. It looked awesome. Well, to Jayfeather, the baked goods smelled awesome.

Lionblaze stared around the gym. The DJ was playing, there was a food and drink stand at the side and on the other side, a voting booth.

Lionblaze found Berrynose and waved him over. "Hey, what's up?"

"This beautiful lady right here," Berrynose murmured, and Honeyfern, his date, giggled.

Honeyfern was dressed up as a zombie cheer leader, with a ripped jersey and tights. Berrynose was… Nothing.

"Who are you?" Cinderheart asked. Berrynose grinned.

"My awesome self," He replied, and we all laughed.

"Hey!" Jayfeather heard his sister calling them. He also smelled another guy…

"This is Fallen Leaves," Hollyleaf announced, and greeting rumbled through the group.

Hollyleaf glanced around the gym. There was Ivypool and Breezepelt. Although Ivypool claimed she didn't really like him, she looked like it. Then Breezepelt kissed her. Hollyleaf chuckled to herself and turned back to the group.

On the other side of the gym, Icecloud was waiting. 5 seconds later, Toadstep appeared with two drinks in his hands. He offered one to her, and she gladly took it.

"Well, nice night, isn't it," Toadstep murmured. Icecloud nodded along.

'Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Icecloud exclaimed and they headed onto the dance floor.

"Hey!" Icecloud heard Cinderheart call out to her, and she turned her head.

"Come on," She murmured to Toadstep. "Let's join the group." Toadstep nodded eagerly and headed over.

"Hey guys!" Now Hazeltail and Foxleap were here. Jaws dropped to the floor instantly.

Hazeltail looked fine, but Foxleap- Oh dear StarClan, Foxleap! He was wearing a pink frilly skirt that went to his knees, leggings, and pink heels. He had a black tank top on with a pink jacket over top. Foxleap had a wig, too- bright, blonde hair that cascaded over his shoulders.

"How do I look?" He asked, and every burst into laughter. Foxleap dressed up as a girl! Really!

More greetings were made. All 12 teens were laughing and talking. The only highlight of that five minutes was Berrynose planting a kiss on Honeyfern's mouth when she didn't expect it.

"We're going to slow things down…" The DJ said, and a slow song came on.

"Do you want to dance?" Lionblaze asked Cinderheart. She nodded, and the two set out onto the dance floor. Lionblaze couldn't put his eyes anywhere other than Cinderheart's face. Jayfeather and Half Moon set out to dance as well, with Jayfeather being guided around by Half Moon.

Foxleap stumbled out to the centre of the room, with Hazeltail laughing. Fallen Leaves took Hollyleaf's hand and spun her around.

Briarlight looked around the gym. She was in charge of picking the best couple, the best costume, and the most creative costume. She had a lot to choose from.

Most creative costume? Done. Honeyfern. Her costume was really cool.

Best costume? Done as well. Foxleap. A girl! Seriously!

Best couple… That was tricky.

At least she knew it wasn't Millie and Mousewhisker. Millie looked like she would rip Mousewhisker's head off any minute. Mousewhisker, on the other hand, was humming along to the song and didn't notice a thing.

It's not Jayfeather and Half Moon, either. Duh. No explanation necessary.

Hmm… Who to choose?

She smiled. She saw the couple she knew she would choose dancing, about 6 feet away. They both looked as happy as can be.

15 minutes later, the DJ- None other than Thunder himself- announced the results. "The most creative costume goes to Honeyfern!" Everyone applauded, but Lionblaze noticed Poppyfrost slouching in a corner. She wasn't one bit happy for her sister.

"Best costume goes to Foxleap!" Everyone applauded very loudly, and roars of laughter rose and Foxleap skipped over to Thunder, curtsied, and skipped back to Hazeltail, who was laughing just as much as any one else.

"Best couple goes to Cinderheart and Lionblaze!" Much, much more cheering was heard as a stunned Lionblaze walked over to Thunder with his date, Cinderheart.

"You may have the first dance!" Lionblaze led Cinderheart to the dance floor, where the rest of the students formed a circle. Heathertail, Lionblaze noticed, was at the back of the gym, clenching her teeth.

The next 5 minutes was a blur. Lionblaze and Cinderheart danced, while everyone else did too. Cinderheart sat down in a chair, tired, and out of breath.

"Want a drink?" Lionblaze asked kindly. Cinderheart nodded in relief.

Cinderheart watched Lionblaze scoot around Dovewing and Tigerheart. She sighed. He was so kind, considerate-

Cinderheart did not expect to be hit in the back of the head. She didn't expect to hear a loud yell, and everyone's attention diverted to the back wall away from her. She didn't expect to be dragged to the storage closet behind her. She didn't expect to black out.

LINELINELINE

Lionblaze returned a minute later to where he left Cinderheart. "Sorry, the line was long-"

Heathertail was sitting in Cinderheart's spot.

"Where's Cinderheart?"

"Oh," Murmured Heathertail. "Out. Out being held prisoner."

"You. You-"

"You do as I say or she gets hurt."

That was a threat. Oh, this was bad. "What do you want with me?" Lionblaze choked out.

"I love you. And I want you to love me to, so I have to get to you through the ones you love."

Lionblaze's words caught in his throat. Cinderheart! What was he going to do?

"What do you want me to do?" Lionblaze asked quietly. She smirked.

"Forget her."

Lionblaze was shocked. "I can't forget her! She'll hate me!"

"Exactly!" Heathertail said in a voice caked with fake sweetness.

Lionblaze didn't do anything as she ran her hand through his hair. "Bye, sweetie." She pecked him on the cheek and flounced off.

Lionblaze sat down in the chair, now unoccupied. _What am I going to do?_ He asked silently. _I can't go to a teacher. I don't want her getting hurt._

Lionblaze sat bolt upright as he remembered Cinderheart's words.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Lionblaze's POV**_

_I found Cinderheart waiting for me in our usual spot, by her locker. She laughed at the fact I was late again, and she hugged me. I hugged her back._

"_What's new?" I asked. She sat down on a nearby bench and grasped my hand. That's not good._

"_Listen, Lionblaze." She started. "Heathertail won't go down without a fight. So I think we should know a bit about her." I nodded along._

"_Some things about her. She likes to use other people in her task, mostly to do her dirty work." She said._

"_She likes threats and stealing things to bribe others into making you do something?" I offered, and she laughed. I like her laugh._

"_True. She also is very predictable." Cinderheart sighed. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_I can handle myself. She's going to us me to get to you. I don't want you risking you neck for me."_

"_Okay, I just don't want you getting hurt." She sighed again. "Now what?" I asked quietly._

"_I'm just thinking about the time when you said you've never kissed a girl."_

_I nodded. "That's right."_

_She leaned in and kissed me._

_We were still for a few heart beats until she pulled away. "There. Now you don't have to say that anymore."_

FLASHBACK OVER

_She doesn't need me to look after her, _Lionblaze thought. _She'll be okay. Hopefully._

Cinderheart had said Heathertail liked to use people. What does that-

Breezepelt.

Lionblaze stormed over to the boy, who was chatting with Harespring.

"Can I talk to you?" Lionblaze hissed. Breezepelt nodded coldly.

"Where's Cinderheart?" Lionblaze asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Oh. Her." Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "She's the reason Heathertail's freaking out every other second."

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"Well, if you have to know," Breezepelt scowled, "All Heathertail told me was that she wanted me to distract the entire crowd for a moment, because she had to do something. All she does is pad after you. I don't know why I put up with her."

Lionblaze stifled the heat rushing to his cheeks. "Where is she?"

"I've told you all I know," He hissed, "And all Heathertail bothered to tell me." He stalked off to rejoin Harespring.

Lionblaze's thought's churned. He needed to tell the group, and figure out where Cinderheart was fast- before Heathertail had realized what he'd done.

He found the group, chatting. Hollyleaf looked at him, confusion running through her brain. "Where's Cinderheart?"

Lionblaze swallowed the lump in his throat. "She's been kidnapped by Heathertail."

Gasps rose around the group but Lionblaze quickly quieted them down. "If Heathertail has figured out I told you, Cinderheart's as good as dead! Please listen!"

The group stayed quiet as Lionblaze explained what he had found out from Breezepelt. The group stayed quiet.

"Well, if Breezepelt only had everyone's attention for a minute, Cinderheart couldn't have gone far." Jayfeather whispered.

Something snapped inside Icecloud. "The storage room!"

Everyone agreed. If Cinderheart had to have gone somewhere, the storage room was right behind where Lionblaze had found Heathertail.

"I can distract Heathertail," Honeyfern suggested.

"I'll go with you," Said a voice.

The gang turned and saw Poppfrost. "P- Poppyfrost!" Honeyfern stammered.

Poppyfrost sighed. "I'm sorry, Honeyfern, for getting mad at you for being with Berrynose. And Berrynose, I'm sorry for not accepting your decision."

"Apology accepted," Berrynose and Honeyfern chimed in unison. Poppyfrost nodded.

"I'll go with Honeyfern to distract Heathertail." She added. Honeyfern nodded happily.

"Jayfeather and I will go get Cinderheart." Lionblaze offered.

"What if she's not in the storage room?" Asked Hazeltail quietly. There was a pause.

"If Heathertail sees us, she'll either stay where she is, or go to find Cinderheart. Can someone-"

"I can go with Foxleap and we can stand guard by the door, in case she tries to leave," Said Berrynose.

"All right." Hollyleaf winked. "But the dance ends in 3 minutes. Remember what happens when the dance ends?"

Icecloud did. All the students, as soon as the DJ finished the dance, every single student would thunder out into the hall and hide throughout the entire school. The teachers had to find them. It was like a huge annual hide 'n' seek. It was so much fun. But not when you were caught.

"Let's go."

Honeyfern and Poppyfrost pretended to gab like like kids, when they 'accidentally' bumped into Heathertail. From Icecloud and Toadstep's hiding spot, they got the perfect view.

"Oh, hey, Heathertail!" Squealed Honeyfern.

"Are you looking for your sister?" Heathertail asked coldly.

Poppyfrost raised her eyebrows. _Its a great thing they both want to be actors,_ Icecloud thought.

"Why would we want to find her?" Chattered Poppyfrost. "All she does is pad after that hot guy Lionblaze! It's like, SOOOOO stupid!"

Heathertail's eyes widened, and Icecloud had to cling to Toadstep to stop laughing.

"He can do, like, SOOOO much better!" Honeyfern droned. Heathertail smirked.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze, meanwhile, were trying to pick the lock of the storage room.

"You got it yet?" Jayfeather hissed. "We've got…" Jayfeather ran off, talked to Hollyleaf briefly, and came back. "… 1 minute and 12 seconds."

"I should have brought Hollyleaf with me," Lionblaze hissed. Suddenly, Hollyleaf's bobby pin- which he had been using to pick the lock- popped the lock. The door swung open to reveal Cinderheart, slumped over in unconciousness. Lionblaze gasped and gently picked her up. Hazeltail, who was keeping guard, nearly cried out in horror and joy.

Lionblaze took one last glance at the clock. 3… 2… 1…

A bell rang, and students flooded out of the gym. Lionblaze picked up Cinderheart and joined the crowd of students.

Breezepelt, Ivypool, Tigerheart, and Dovewing were the first out. Breezepelt had picked up Ivypool and swung her over his shoulder. She laughed, and they ran off.

He heard a countdown from 50. They had 50 seconds to hide.

Lionblaze found everyone else in his group, with Icecloud and Toadstep shaken from laughter.

They all had a routine. They had an amazing hiding spot. It fit all 12 of them. It was in the Wind sector of the school.

Lionblaze speed walked; It was hard to run when carrying someone. All 12 of them went to the storage cupboard.

Yeah, it was a cupboard. It was stacked with Jayfeather's medicine stuff. Sounds crammed, doesn't it?

That's what Icecloud thought when she first saw it. Jayfeather had described it to everyone, and it sounded cool.

Jayfeather moved one medicine bottle aside. Hollyleaf hit a switch and a door opened at the back. Moving the medicines aside, they started to crawl in.

Jayfeather went first, with Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves right behind him. Half Moon and Hazeltail got in there quickly behind them. Lionblaze lay Cinderheart inside the opening and everyone helped get her inside the hide out. Nobody said a word as Toadstep crawled in after Cinderheart.

"We're coming!" Said someone over the loud speaker. 50 seconds was up.

"Hurry up!" Squeaked Hazeltail from inside. _Wow, _Thought Icecloud._ Already 8 people have fit. How?_

Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Berrynose all entered the door, going as fast as they could. Lionblaze gave Icecloud a push, and she tumbled inside. Lionblaze squeezed inside and carefully shut the secret door. Not a moment too soon; Footsteps echoed down the hall.

Icecloud opened the secret door again and stacked the medicines carefully. After she was satisfied, she turned around and gasped.

The room was fairly big. The floor was carpeted a light blue, and a big couch filled one side. Stools were stacked in a corner.

Cinderheart was laying on the couch. Everyone grabbed a stool and sat down. Lionblaze sat beside Cinderheart. So did Jayfeather.

"She's got hit to the head. It affected her last hit," Jayfeather reported. "She needs an antidote that I don't have."

"I'll go get it." Lionblaze instantly volunteered. Jayfeather sighed.

'No, Lionblaze, I need you here. You are the thought Cinderheart is clinging onto now, and if you leave…" Lionblaze shut his mouth.

"We need someone fast," Jayfeather continued. "Someone who is good at hiding too."

Everyone stared at Foxleap. "Why me?" He squeaked.

**Okay, cliffy! :D I'll continue soon! Now for the cookies! BTW: These are in no particular order. Everyone gets one cookie per review.**

**Cookie Platter: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) 14**

**ThalicoAndJasperRock: (::) (::) 2**

**QLKwriter: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)5**

**Snowleopard12: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)5**

**Wildmadcat: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) 7**

**starcloud: (::) (::)2**

**percabeth: (::)1**

**Guest (All guests in total): (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)10**

**Silverfur: (::)1**

**Stream that Flows Around Rock: (::) (::) (::)3**

**blackclaw57: (::)1**

**Treemist1022: (::)1**

**The minecraftgal: (::)1**

**xxBlazingStarxx: (::)1**

**Rubber Ducky: (::)1**

**Fuzzyclaw: (::) (::)2**

**Foxercub: (::) (::)2**

**Rebellegirl: (::) (::) (::)3**

**WOW544: (::)1**

**IJayI: (::)1**

**RavenyHeart: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)7**

**Warrior Fan: (::)1**

**CandyHeart13: (::) (::) (::)3**

**Misty: (::)1**

**It's Warriors Breh: (::) (::)2**

**Streamfur: (::)1**

**WishOfTheFallingStars: (::)1**

**Guest awesomeness: (::)1**

**SkyjumperCloudskipper: (::)1**

**SleepyGhosty: (::)1**

**PurpleCrystal159: (::)1**

**Many, many thanks to Cookie Platter for reviewing on every single chapter! You are awesome! All these reviewers are AwEsOmEnEsS!**


	16. Chapter 16: Foxleap's Fear

**Warriors High!**

**Chapter 16! OMG! 100 reviews! I love you all! *Hugs every reviewer* Thank-you!**

**Foxleap's POV**

"Why me? Why me? Why me?" I grumbled as I exited the secret hide out. But my grumpiness was fake. I was concerned for Cinderheart, and I was chosen to find a cure for her.

Jayfeather told me to find… What was it? Oh, right! This rare herb called lisach. Whatever that is.

I should feel honoured to be chosen. I mean, I'm fast (running from enemies gave me lots of experience) and I'm good at hiding, for the same reason.

I sneaked down the hall, my footsteps treading lightly over the tiled floor. My hand brushed the wall as I listened carefully.

Nothing. Good to go.

Jayfeather told me to go the medicine room. That was a floor below us. I found the stairs and slowly crept down them.

I heard voices. I flattened myself to the wall. I think it was Thunder!

"We found Harespring, Dovewing…" I listened to Thunder name off the names of everyone caught. Nobody from my group was there.

"Fine by me," Answered a new voice. I think it's… "I think I know where lots of them hide. A storage cupboard on the Wind floor." I knew that voice!

That's where we were hiding! I had to get back!

I rushed up the stairs. I heard footsteps thunder after me. "Someone is over here!" I heard the new voice call. I ran even faster.

They knew where we were. I needed a plan, which I could never think of.

I ducked behind a locker. The footsteps stopped about 5 feet away. My breathing went fast and shallow.

I stared into a slightly open locker. It was empty. I stared inside. A room! We could hide there if we had to evacuate!

I took a rock from my pocket. I always keep one in case of this exact emergency. I stared down an empty hallway and threw the rock as hard as I could. It fell with a clatter on the floor, just by the door to an empty classroom.

"This way!" I heard Thunder exclaim. The two sets of steps entered the class. I had time now.

I found the not-so-secret-anymore room. I crashed inside. Lionblaze looked up at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"WHAT? It is there!" Jayfeather insisted.

"I never got there." I sighed. "Someone nearly found me and they know where we are." Gasps echoed around the room.

"What do we do?" Hazeltail squeaked. Oh my StarClan, she was so cute when she was worried.

"I found a new hiding place. It's not far." I quickly explained my idea.

"We have to try," Murmured Icecloud. Everyone nodded. Lionblaze picked up Cinderheart, who moaned softly.

"She's getting worse," Jayfeather hissed.

"One more thing," I said as everyone started moving. "I know what rat blew our cover. The person must have followed us and saw us come here."

I took a deep breath. "It was Heathertail."

**Is there anything Heathertail WON'T do? Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just really busy.**


	17. Chapter 17: Icecloud's Worries

**Warriors High!**

**Thank you for all the review! By the 35th chapter, maybe we can get 200! We can try, right? XD**

**Icecloud's POV**

I followed my brother down the hall, as quiet as mice. Fallen Leaves was keeping watch. I watched as Foxleap opened the locker door. Lionblaze, carrying Cinderheart, carried her in. After her went Hollyleaf, Hazeltail, Jayfeather, and Half Moon.

"Foxleap!" I hissed as quietly as possible. "Go find the medicine!" He nodded and tip-toed off.

Everyone was inside except for me and Foxleap. Foxleap was already at the stairs. Then I heard footsteps. I hid a gasp and ducked inside the locker. Quietly, it closed. I followed the hallway and came to a room.

The room was small, but still fit everyone. There were bunk beds in one corner, and a desk and bean bag chair in another.

"This is awesome!" Hissed Toadstep. Hollyleaf gasped and beckoned them to another side of the room.

This side of the room was filled with screens. Each screen showed a picture of the school. "This is fabulous!" Hazeltail squeaked.

"What is?" Asked Jayfeather. "I can't see anything!" As Half Moon explained, Fallen Leaves hissed in alarm.

"It's Heathertail and Thunder!" Shocked, Honeyfern clung to Berrynose's arm. He smirked and she blushed.

Heathertail and Thunder left a classroom, and bounded off in the direction Foxleap went. I crossed my fingers and prayed to StarClan.

"There's Foxleap!" Sure enough, my brother was creeping to Jayfeather's medicine cabinet.

"He's got it!" Hissed Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze sighed in relief. Cinderheart let out a small moan and he scooted closer to her side.

"What does it look like?" Asked Jayfeather suddenly.

"From what I can tell," Toadstep reported, "He's got a blue container- about as big as your hand. The lid is black."

Jayfeather sighed in happiness. "He's got the right one."

Everyone cheered. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern hugged each other, and Berrynose grabbed them both in a group hug.

"Wait!" Growled Hazeltail. "He's going back up the stairs, and Heathertail is going down!"

Foxleap seemed to pause, then he sprinted back down the stairs. He hopped up on a trash can.

"What is that idiot doing?" I asked myself.

'That idiot' climbed on top of the locker next to him and pushed out the ceiling panel. Still clinging on to the panel, he climbed up into the ceiling and replaced the panel.

"That's sweet!" Berrynose said in awe. Heathertail sprinted by the locker Foxleap climbed on a moment later.

"He's okay!" Hazeltail whooped. Everyone cheered again. On another screen, Foxleap popped out of the ceiling panel.

"He's right by the stairs!" I cried. Foxleap was running up the stairs, and nobody seemed to notice him. A loudspeaker sounded over our heads.

"10 minutes until searching time is over. 10 minutes." Everyone sighed in relief. Checking the screen again, Foxleap was right outside the locker.

Everyone cheered for him as soon as he entered the room. He grinned and looked around the room. Jayfeather snatched the medicine and fed it to Cinderheart.

What seemed like days passed. Then Cinderheart gasped and sat up. "Where… Where am I?"

Lionblaze wrapped her in a bear hug. Tears were brimming in Cinderheart's eyes.

As Fallen Leaves explained what they had found in the rooms, the loud speaker sounded again.

"The price for being caught has been decided." Everyone held their breath as the voice continued. "Those who were caught will be scrubbing floors all day tomorrow. Anyone NOT caught will get to have a free day." Hazeltail let out a cheer of delight, and everyone joined in. Hollyleaf kissed Fallen Leaves on the cheek, and Honeyfern was kissing Berrynose.

_We're okay,_ I thought as Toadstep wrapped his arms around me. _We're okay._

That's when the locker door creaked open.

**Cliffie again! I'm getting good at these!**


	18. Chapter 18: Heathertail's Punishment

**Warriors High!**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Hazeltail's POV**

A figure slowly stepped into the room. I couldn't breath. How did she find us?

"Well, well, well…" Murmured the girl. "I knew you were somewhere here."

"Ivypool?" Asked Icecloud in disbelief.

Ivypool smirked. "Yea, it's me."

"I thought you were Heathertail!" Hissed Lionblaze. Ivypool sighed.

"Aren't you with Breezepelt?"

"How'd you find us?"

"What happened to Dovewing?"

"Calm down!" Ivypool hissed. "Breezepelt, the cute idiot he is, got caught but saved me. I've been on the run, then I saw Foxleap hop in here so I decided to check it out."

The tension in the room collapsed. Ivypool glanced at Cinderheart and shrieked. "What happened?"

"Heathertail," Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Berrynose, Hollyleaf, and Fallen Leaves said in unison.

Ivypool sighed. "Poor Cinderheart. She was my guide in the first week of high school. Oh… Dovewing? Caught. Tigerheart tried to get her to hide in an empty trash an, but she didn't want to."

Everyone laughed. We almost missed the announcement. "Time is over. Winners, you will not clean the floors. Goodbye."

Our entire group cheered. I hugged Foxleap, then realized what I did and pulled away. I blushed, but he just grinned madly and kissed me.

That moment needed to be preserved for a long time.

**Dovewing's POV**

I got out my mop and slapped it against the floor. Water sprayed across the floor and I grimaced.

Why did Tigerheart suggest hiding there, of all places! A garbage can!

Soap suds sprayed across the floor. Grumbling, I mopped the suds up and cleaned the floor. Some kids snickered at me as they walked by. Others didn't say anything.

"Hey." I looked up and I saw Bumblestripe beside me. I smiled, but couldn't hide my anger from my eyes.

"Sorry about… All this," He said, motioning to the floor. I waved my hand.

"Oh! It doesn't matter! Doesn't matter at all!" I moaned, my voice heavy with sarcasm. Bumblestripe sighed.

Silently, he grabbed the mop from me and finished the job in two minutes. Awed, I thanked him with a hug.

"It's nothing," he said, as he walked away. But 'nothing' saved me a whole lot of work.

**Heathertail's POV**

I ran down the hall, trying to reach my next class in time. If I was late, I would be scrubbing floors with the rest of those losers.

Then I ran into Breezepelt.

His eyes smoked with anger, and he growled, "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" I asked innocently.

"You got me caught! I barely saved Ivypool! And all of this week, and last week, you've used me for your stupid plans while I take the blame and I get nothing in return!"

"Oh, come now," I cried desperately.

"No," he hissed. "I've had enough of you." He stormed off, leaving me in the hall. _Things can't get any worse…_

"Excuse me? Heathertail?" I turned to see Thunder glaring at me.

"You promised me twelve kids in exchange for no punishment and getting to help! Turns out it didn't go that way." I gulped. When Thunder was mad, he was really mad.

"Also, I have heard rumours about you deliberately attempting to hurt students, especially Cinderheart and Lionblaze. You have been suspended for a week and are to remain in your dormitory. No exceptions." And with that, he turned and walked away, his footsteps echoing through the hallway. Harespring saw what happened and smirked. I ran to my room.

**She's been caught! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Jayfeather's Boredom

**Warriors High!**

**Okay, there's been a 3 week time skip. After another few chapters, threw will be another time skip. Just so you know, each floor of the school is divided in half: Half of it is school classrooms, and the other half is like a town- stores, restaurants, libraries, that stuff. They call them Thunder town, Wind town, River town, etc.**

**Jayfeather's POV**

I carefully exited the classroom, careful not to step on anyone. My footsteps slid across the floor as I walked to my next class.

I walked into my next class and sat down in the seat I thought was mine. Briarlight sat as far as possible away from me._ Who will ever understand girls?_

I tried to remember what day it was. November… 25th! One month until Christmas!

Spottedleaf's sweet scent flooded the classroom as she appeared out of her office. "Here's your test marks back."

Spottedleaf's scent drifted from desk to desk as she handed back tests. When she got to me, she whispered in my ear, "You got 79%."

I nodded in thanks as she moved on. No paper lay on my desk, and others murmured about their marks.

"Fox dung!" Berrynose cried. "I got 45%!" Lots of members of the class laughed.

"Well," retorted Honeyfern, "I got 85%!"

"I barely passed!" Cried Breezepelt. "I got 56%!"

"Class!" Spottedleaf shouted. "Keep your marks to yourself!" But despite her protest, the class still talked aimlessly to each other.

I sighed. Christmas needs to hurry up fast…

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Another 100%," My teacher, Brackenfur, said. "Great job!" I beamed proudly as he handed back the rest of the math tests.

My hand skimmed over my mark. I love math- and I'm really good at it too.

I stared at the calendar. November 25th! That meant Christmas was in a month!

I bounced up and down in my chair. I could get Lionblaze a new phone case! And Fallen Leaves that book he always talked about! And Jayfeather-

"Now we will explore bedmas…" Brackenfur droned on about something everyone already knew about.

I doodled in my notebook. I needed to think of something we could all do together! Carolling is out- Lionblaze hates singing. How about Christmas cookies? No- Fallen Leaves hates cooking, and Berrynose burns toast.

That's it! Secret Santas!

**Sorry for the short chapters, reviewers, but I've been super busy. I might not get a chapter in Sunday, but tomorrow and Saturday will be fine!**


	20. Chapter 20: Ivypool's Frustration

**Warriors High!**

**Ivypool's POV**

I sighed and drummed my fingers on the desk. It was SO boring, listening to Dustpelt drone on about the importance of science. Ugh, why can't we just do something else?

I stared to my left at Breezepelt. He was staring at me, his eyes twinkling. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, and I looked away.

He crumpled a piece of paper and tossed it onto my desk. I slowly unfolded it, careful not to make too much sound. On the paper was a messy bit of writing, about 3 lines across the page. I began reading.

_You bored? I know I am. You look hot!_

Each line was messy and untidy, but the last line sent shivers up my spine. Hot?

I stared at him again, and he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed. It was so random too!

I scrawled my neat writing onto the paper, my pencil scratching lines and circles on the page. I finished with a question mark and tossed the note back to Breezepelt. He grinned, and unfolded the note. One minute later, the note came back to me.

I saw his three sentences at the top of the page, and my two sentences right underneath. He added three more sentences again.

My writing went like this:

_Yes, I am bored. Can't you tell?_

And he replied like this:

_No. You look to hot to tell! Obviously._

I blushed again and shoved the note inside my desk. He stared at me again and grinned his evil grin.

Class finished in the next thirty seconds, and everyone happily flooded out of the classroom.

"That was boring!" Rowanclaw moaned. His girlfriend… Tawnypelt? giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

I saw my sister talking to Tigerheart in the far corner. Being the dumb Mary-Sue she is, she didn't notice Tigerheart was leaning closer to her… And closer… And then-

"Hey, hot stuff." Not Breezepelt!

"Don't call me that!" I hissed, folding my arms across my chest.

He laughed. "I speak only the truth."

"Well," I retorted, "The truth can stay in your mouth."

"But what fun is that?" He asked with a smirk. I sighed. He is SO arrogant.

"I don't know…" I trailed off. He laughed again, and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's so much fun to see you rage," He said with a sigh, before joining Harespring on his way to his next class.

I touched my cheek. I watched his black hair vanish in the crowd of people. Then I too turned and walked away.

**People wanted IvyXBreeze, people got IvyXBreeze! I've actually only read up to the fourth apprentice in the series, so I don't really know if I made their characters quite right. If you have suggestions, let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21: Foxleap's Amusement

**Warriors High!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I scuffled from my desk and snatched my books. I sped out of the class without a look back.

I probably just failed that last poetry quiz.

How am I supposed to know the difference between a simile and metaphor? And that… Hyper… Bowl? Something like that.

I nearly cursed to myself as I realized that my basketball game was at this very moment. I found my locker, and my locker swung open on the first try. Weird.

I grabbed my gym shorts and school jersey and ran to the gym. I nearly killed Tawnypelt on the way, calling 'sorry!' over my shoulder. She frowned, but kept moving on.

I cursed to myself once more as I saw Millie walking down the hallway. Mousewhisker was holding her hand, and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I laughed to myself as Mousewhisker pecked her on the cheek, and she withdrew, snarling. Mousewhisker, (The naïve person he is)

laughed and hugged her roughly.

After another sharp turn, I bowled over Berrynose. My head nearly hit the floor as my hands shot out behind me.

"What's the big idea?" Berrynose snapped, rubbing the back of his head.

I offered him a hand and pulled him up. "I'm going to be dead if I'm late for our game. I'm the coach!"

Berrynose gasped. "Oh, mother of schnitzels, I'm going to be dead meat! I've got the game too!"

He ran with me down the hall, and together we managed to only knock over three people. "So…" I panted as I avoided a steaming Leafpool. "Schnitzels?"

"Hey," Berrynose panted back, "It… Is my… Word of… The day." I chuckled and skidded to a stop in front of Ashfur.

"Just WHERE do you think you're going?" He asked. For some reason, the head PE coach, Ashfur, really had it in for me.

"Oh, the usual, sir," mocked Berrynose. "Running from people we've hit with paper airplanes, trying to beat the bell, attempting to turn the hallway into a bowling alley, trying to find the odd idiot to knock over… But we found you!" Berrynose slammed his shoulder into Ashfur, knocking the wind out of him. We raced by, the students in the hallway bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"That… Was so… Awesome!" I cried as soon as I found breath.

"He deserved it," Berrynose replied, as we headed into the boys change room.

A few minutes later, we were out on the court in school jerseys. On the bench sat Toadstep, Birchfall, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, and Bumblestripe.

"About time," Spiderleg grumbled, as Birchfall slapped his shoulder playfully.

"We've been here five minutes!" He cried, and Toadstep laughed.

"Ashfur's here," remarked Bumblestripe. "He never turns up to our games." With one glance, sure enough, Ashfur was sitting in the crowd, arms folded over his chest.

He did not look happy.

Berrynose smirked. "I guess I know why."

As the group of team players gathered to hear the story, I scanned the audience. We were playing Wind today, and I knew they were fast. But not very aggressive.

In the audience was a very unhappy Heathertail, and Whitetail, a teacher from Wind. Foxleap and Blossomfall were chatting with Bumblestripe and Blossomfall's sister Briarlight. Jayfeather was in the far corner. Nightcloud was also here, probably to cheer on Crowfeather.

I surveyed the Wind team. They were fast, but scrawny. The team consisted of Harespring, Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Antpelt, Weaselfur, and Emberfoot.

Bramblestar, the referee, blew his whistle, in motion for the game to start. Toadstep and Thornclaw sat off to start, and Spiderleg took the tip off.

He was called 'Spiderleg' because he had such long legs- probably the tallest in our grade. He easily to warded over Emeberfoot, who sneered but said nothing. I smirked.

The whistle blew, and Spiderleg barely had to jump to get the ball. Birchfall snatched the ball from Spiderleg, and dribbled up the right wing.

Speeding ahead of him, Crowfeather stood in front of him. But Bumblestripe was already there. He set the perfect pick, and the crowd was full of laughter and cheering as Birchfall scored the basket and Crowfeather fell over.

The game continued the same way, with me scoring multiple three-pointers, and Bumblestripe repeatedly setting picks on Crowfeather. Crowfeather already had three fouls- one for shoving Bumblestripe, one for pulling Bumblestripe, and one for body-checking Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe is getting M.V.P. tonight.

As the half-time buzzer sounded, Birchfall and Spiderleg came off the bench to congratulate us. I stared at the score. We were leading, 37- 32. It was really close.

As I drowned myself in water, I noticed Ashfur talking to Bramblestar. Bramblestar looked quite surprised but Ashfur nodded and growled. Bramblestar finally nodded and Ashfur stood to face the audience.

"Attention! May I have your attention please!" He shouted, his voice ringing through the gym.

"Yes, you may!" Everyone laughed as the typical prankster Foxleap grinned.

Ashfur frowned and ignored him. "A twist has been added to the second half." Murmurs broke out and it took a moment for Ashfur to get everyone settled down. "A person from the audience will have the opportunity to participate in this activity. They will be selected to enjoy-"

"Get to the point!" Foxleap. Everyone laughed again, and Ashfur was looking annoyed.

"Someone will be chosen to play with your team in the entire second half." The audience sighed.

"From Wind, Tornear." Was this a joke? Tornear hated basketball. He was a grade grind, and never wanted anything to do with sports, except watch them.

"And Thunder, Foxleap." Foxleap put his hand to his chest in mock surprise.

"Moi? You need me to play? I am honoured!" The crowd roared in laughter.

"Foxleap-" Ashfur started, but Foxleap was waving his hand in dismissal.

"Oh no, no no! I will play! I will bring honour to this team! I am he hero!" He flexed, and nobody could stand it anymore. Laughing was an underestimate. Nobody wasn't even giggling.

15 minutes later, after much argument, laughter, and furious language from Ashfur, Ashfur was excused from the gym and nobody could sit still.

"I don't know if I can play," Choked Toadstep. "I'm laughing too much!"

But play he did. The last half included much more laughter, thanks to Foxleap screeching in terror every time the ball went near, and sashaying away with the ball posed on his fingertips. At one point, he hip checked Breezepelt, and bent down to see if he was fine. But it was even worse when he ran out of the gym with the ball, shrieking, "They're after me! They're after me!"

We still won the game, 56-51. But it was the best game I've ever played.

**You want long chapter, you got long chapter! You like? Oui? Non? *wiggles eyebrows***


	22. Chapter 22: Half Moon's Date

**Warriors High!**

**Thornclaw's POV**

I pulled my grey hoodie over my t-shirt. Nervously, I combed my hair.

"Okay, WHAT in the name of StarClan is up?" Pressed Spiderleg. "You NEVER brush your hair!"

I grinned. "I do now."

"Come on, Thornclaw!" Spiderleg kicked at his dresser as he whined.

"Fine," I hissed, "I have a date."

"Not with the bearded lady? Or the fat lady? From the circus?"

I scowled. "No, and I never went on dates with either of them!"

"I'm sure you didn't!" Spiderleg said in a sing song voice.

"At least I'm not fighting with a girl 21 times a week," I snarled. Spiderleg instantly stiffened.

"It was 23." I laughed and opened my door to leave.

"Wait!" He called after me. "Who are you going-" But I shut the door and made my way to Blossomfall's dorm.

**Half Moon's POV**

I stumbled down the hall as I rushed to the town sector of school. As I transfer, I have no set sector. I get to mingle wherever I please.

_Jayfeather, Jayfeather, where are you? _I cried silently in my head.

I found the restaurant he told me to meet at. I had the right address. But it was supposed to be called, 'Dustpelt's Café.' Not 'The Cafe Yumminess.' Is the owner serious?

I peeked inside. Oh, that makes much more sense.

The owner of the restaurant was Foxleap.

"Hey, Foxleap," I called as I sat down at a table. He waved and scooted over to my table.

"I never knew you had your own café," I began, but Foxleap pushed a menu in front of me.

"Eat, eat, at zis lovely café," He said, with a horrible french accent. I laughed as he adjusted his fake moustache.

"You own a café?" I pressed.

"Oui oui, only ze finest café," He said with a sigh. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello? Café of Y- I mean, Dustpelt's Café?" He answered, and I was laughing madly.

His eyes widened. "No, dad! I didn't change the name again!" I was going to fall apart any time now…

"Yes, dad, okay, bye!" Foxleap slammed the phone down and screamed. "Augh, dad!"

"Crazy Foxleap," Jayfeather grumbled as he sat down next to me. I gave him a big hug as Foxleap brought him a menu as well.

"I'll have coffee," Jayfeather said.

"Same here," I added, and Foxleap whisked away.

3 seconds later, he held two mugs and a pot. Carefully pouring the coffee, he murmured, "Crazy dad… Believing I would change the sign again!"

Jayfeather and I spent the rest of the evening chatting about school and other stuff. We had a great time (in my opinion) and we left the café hand in hand.

**Okay, that was shortish. I have had a suggestion to do secret santas, so these are all the different people participating in it:**

_Squirrelflight _

_Leafpool_

_Bramblestar_

_Feathertail_

_Brook_

_Stormfur_

_Crowfeather_

_Hollyleaf_

_Lionblaze_

_Jayfeather_

_Half Moon_

_Foxleap_

_Hazeltail_

_Berrynose_

_Honeyfern_

_Poppyfrost_

_Mousewhisker_

_Ashfur_

_Nightcloud_

_Heathertail_

_Breezepelt_

_Dovewing_

_Ivypool_

_Birchfall_

_Icecloud_

_Fallen Leaves_

_Toadstep_

_Rosepetal_

_Willowshine_

_Briarlight_

_Sandstorm_

_Firestar_

_Bluestar_

_Oakheart_

_Cinderpelt_

_Spiderleg_

_Daisy_

_Rippletail_

_Owlwhisker_

_Cinderheart_

_Bumblestripe_

_Tigerheart_

_Dawnpelt_

_Flametail_

_Tawnypelt_

_Rowanclaw_

_Blossomfall_

_Thornclaw_

_Tornear_

_Whitetail_

_Onestar_

_Tigerstar_

_Thistleclaw_

_Brightheart_

_Cloudtail_

**Is that enough? :P**

**Also, for those confused about Ashfur, he is the same age as everyone else, but he was gifted in sports and promoted coach. He still takes classes and such. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Tigerstar's Fury

**Warriors High!**

**Just realized I forgot Millie, Graystripe, and Silverstream. :P Okay, here are secret santa pairing:**

_*Squirrelflight: Cloudtail_

_*Leafpool: Thornclaw_

_*Bramblestar: Ashfur_

_*Feathertail: Mousewhisker_

_*Brook: Daisy_

_*Stormfur: Feathertail_

_*Crowfeather: Breezepelt_

_*Hollyleaf: Graystripe_

_*Lionblaze: Heathertail_

_*Jayfeather: Willowshine_

_*Half Moon: Stormfur_

_*Foxleap: Honeyfern_

_*Hazeltail: Brightheart_

_*Berrynose: Foxleap_

_*Honeyfern: Millie_

_*Poppyfrost: Berrynose_

_*Mousewhisker: Squirrelflight_

_*Millie: Half Moon_

_*Graystripe: Nightcloud_

_*Silverstream: Oakheart_

_*Ashfur: Spiderleg_

_*Nightcloud: Leafpool_

_*Heathertail: Hollyleaf_

_*Breezepelt: Silverstream_

_*Dovewing: Ivypool_

_*Ivypool: Bumblestripe_

_*Birchfall: Whitewing_

_*Icecloud: Lionblaze_

_*Fallen Leaves: Brook_

_*Toadstep: Flametail_

_*Rosepetal: Briarlight_

_*Willowshine: Toadstep_

_*Briarlight: Cinderpelt_

_*Sandstorm: Bramblestar_

_*Firestar: Thistleclaw_

_*Bluestar: Tigerstar_

_*Oakheart: Dawnpelt_

_*Cinderpelt: Birchfall_

_*Whitewing: Tornear_

_*Spiderleg: Fallen Leaves_

_*Daisy: Cinderheart_

_*Rippletail: Owlwhisker_

_*Owlwhisker: Icecloud_

_*Cinderheart: Poppyfrost_

_*Bumblestripe: Hazeltail_

_*Tigerheart: Rosepetal_

_*Dawnpelt: Jayfeather_

_*Flametail: Tigerheart_

_*Tawnypelt: Rippletail_

_*Rowanclaw: Blossomfall_

_*Blossomfall: Sandstorm_

_*Thornclaw: Rowanclaw_

_*Tornear: Whitetail_

_*Whitetail: Blossomfall_

_*Onestar: Dovewing_

_*Tigerstar: Firestar_

_*Thistleclaw: Bluestar_

_*Brightheart: Crowfeather_

_*Cloudtail: Tawnypelt_

**That is a lot! My hands are killing me! :P Please review and tell me if you want all the secret santas to be in one big long chapter, or if you want me to pick which ones to write about. So: All? Or a few?**

**Tigerstar's POV:**

I used my extra long fingernails to pry open the envelope. Everyone in the school was called to the gymnasium to get a person for secret santa.

I hissed as one of my excellent fingernails snapped off. I swung my hand and happened to hit Tornear, who was sitting on my right. He shot me an annoyed look, but I just grinned, showing my yellowing teeth.

I pulled one name out of my envelope.

_Firestar._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Eyes turned to me and I stomped up and down in a tantrum. Many students started to laugh as I ripped my piece of paper into shreds.

What a horrible Christmas this would be.

**Bramblestar's POV**

I grimaced as I read the name in my envelope.

_Ashfur._

He and I had fought over Squirrelflight for so long, and she finally chose me. What was I to get a crazy maniac like him? Hmm… How about a few ketchup packets? That might work.

**Dovewing's POV**

I squealed in delight as Ivypool's name appeared on my card. What to get her? Hmm… This would definitely be interesting.

**Dawnpelt's POV**

I was going to burst of laughter and taunt Tigerstar for his tantrum, but I realized I was no better off myself. I got stupid Jayfeather, for StarClan's sake! A year ago, he nearly drowned my brother! Everyone thought he was innocent though. Hmph.

He is going to be in for a surprise this year…

**Birchfall's POV**

Wow. I got Whitewing!

This is my chance to tell her I like her. I always noticed her with Ashfur, but luck is here!

I'm going to burst with happiness! This is so awesome!

**Jayfeather's POV**

I cursed quite loudly as I found out who I would be buying a present for. Willowshine!

HER of all people! She had a crush on me, I hated her, Half Moon would kill me… Great! Just my luck!

**Icecloud's POV**

I quietly shook my envelope until the note fell out. I picked it up carelessly, causing a rip to form in the corner.

_Lionblaze._

No! "Why, StarClan, why!" I hollered. He was my crush before I met Toadstep! But my friend Cinderheart had got him- and that had broken my heart. Now I'm expected to get him a gift?

**Thistleclaw's POV**

I tore open the envelope and threw the remains on Sandstorm. She frowned and turned her attention back to her card. I looked at mine.

No. Not Bluestar!

**I just did a few quick views of people and their feelings for who they got. It was quite short. :P The next chapters up until Christmas will have people buying the presents! If you have recommendations for anyone at all, let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24: Squirrelflight's Idea

**Warriors High!**

**Another chapter! FYI: I can't guarantee anything, but chapters will come at least once every two days. I try to update every day, but it can be hard! I'm going to show everyone, yes, everyone buying secret santa presents. So I'm going in order so I don't miss someone.**

**Oh! I guess I need one of these: Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or Facebook, or anything else. There. I said it.**

**Squirrelflight's POV**

Hmm… What to get Cloudtail for Christmas?

I browsed Sorreltail's shop- Gifts, Gifts, Gifts!- and had already searched three out of seven aisles. What to get him? Well, I really should be asking, what does he like and could use?

I took out my iPod and quickly got connection. I went to Cloudtail's Facebook page. His profile picture caught my eye.

It was a picture of him and Brightheart.

Brightheart's bangs were swept over her scars, and she was laughing. Cloudtail's lips were pressed to her cheek. One of his arms was over her back, and the other had to be holding the phone or whatever took the picture. I smiled. Cloudtail was so sweet to Brightheart, even though he was hot- tempered as well. They were so sweet…

"Excuse me?" Sorreltail's voice disturbed my thoughts and I whirled around to face her. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes," I said, smiling, "where can I find a picture frame?

**Leafpool's POV**

Thornclaw? Is StarClan serious? What to get him? He is so… so… so stupid!

I can't believe Blossomfall likes him. She could do so much better than that lump of waste. And I'm supposed to buy HIM a present? As if.

I plopped myself down on my bed. The pink pillows cushioned my head as I lay down. I stared at the night table on my right. Sitting on it was a lamp, and alarm clock, my phone, and… A flower hair pin I've always hated.

I picked up a ziploc bag and dropped the pin in. The purple petals hit the side of the bag as it fell. I sealed the bag and tossed it in a corner.

There. Done.

Can you tell I've never liked Thornclaw?

**Bramblestar's POV**

Ashfur. What to get Ashfur?

I sat down at my desk in my dorm, drumming my fingers repeatedly over my papers. Pencils were sprawled over my desk, and a picture of Squirrelflight stood in the corner. I sighed.

I have a single dorm. Personally, I like it. Sharing a room with someone will just get on my nerves.

I stared at my list of ideas. Ketchup packets, deodorant, or a plastic bag, maybe?

I sighed. Maybe a rock or two?

I stood up from my desk and walked to the Thunder streets. There was a street there with a park that I always liked to walk down when I was troubled or I had to think.

I stared at the snowflakes lightly landing on the grass. Frost covered tree branches; No leaves were in sight. I kicked up some snow with my boot.

I watched Heathertail punch a snowman. In a way, the snowman resembled Lionblaze. She stomped on it and kicked the head off. Violent, and weird. Who will ever understand girls?

I watched her blonde ponytail fly with her as she stormed away. I crouched by her snowman and picked up the twigs she had used as arms. I stuffed them in my jacket pocket with a grin on my face. A perfect present for Ashfur!

**Feathertail's POV**

Who is Mousewhisker anyway? I don't even know him. Isn't he the guy Millie tries to kill every other second? Probably.

I saw a girl across the gymnasium that struck a great resemblance to him. It could be his sister, Hazeltail. At least, that's what Stormfur said.

"Hey! Hey!" She turned to my voice and confusion spread across her face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Feathertail of River. I have Mousewhisker for my secret santa, and I think you're his sister?…"

"Yeah. What do you need?" Her voice was kind, and her eyes sparkled happily. She seems like a really nice person.

"I don't know what to get him."

"Hmm…" Hazeltail paused to think. "How about a new baseball cap? He really needs a new one."

"Okay, thanks!" I smiled and shook hands with my new friend. Quickly, I left the gym to find the hat store.

**Brook's POV**

Daisy, Daisy, Daisy… What to get a cat who used to be home schooled? I knew she liked flowers. I don't know…

I headed into the flower shop and saw Heatherstar at the desk. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, actually," I replied, "I need some flowers for a friend for Christmas."

Heatherstar whisked me away to one section with flowers of brilliant red and green. Christmas colours! How coincidental.

I searched through bouquets of tulips, daffodils, and primroses. I saw daisies too, but I decided against it. Too… Familiar and creepy, in a way.

I finally selected some red roses, and carefully placed them on Heatherstar's desk. I handed her a twenty, she gave me change, and I left the store, walking through the snow.

**Stromfur's POV**

I can't believe I got my sister. I don't know what she would want… But it's neat.

I trudged through the snow and made my way into Dustpelt's Café. Foxleap saw me and fixed me coffee before I could even ask.

Sitting down at a table, I thought of my sister. What would she want? She's not particularly fond of books, and I could never get her clothes… Wait! How about a scarf?

My mind whirled as I pictured the perfect scarf for my sister. Silver, like her hair, fringed at the tips. Decorated with gold swirls, maybe? A thunk on the table indicated my coffee was here. I found the handle and took a sip. The warm liquid slid down my throat.

I bid a quick good bye to Foxleap and headed across the street to Brackenfur's Shop of Awesomeness. If Christmas could only always be this easy…

**Crowfeather's POV**

I have to buy a gift for that waste of space?

I groaned. That kid got in more trouble than a bull in a china shop! What could I get him?

Staring at him across the gym, I noticed messy hair, untied shoes, rolled up sleeves on his hoodie…

I think I'll get him a comb.

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Graystripe loved a practical joke, didn't he? Or did he want a new lock because his was broken?

This guy is so confusing, I don't see how Firestar is his best friend. Firestar is almost like his opposite. The only thing they have in common is the fact they like to get in trouble. This is going to be easy, though.

I headed to Brackenfur's Ship of Awesomeness. I noticed Stormfur rooting through scarves, and Crowfeather looking at combs. Hmm. I wonder who they got for secret santas.

I walked to school supplies and picked out a new lock for Graystripe (A black one with a grey stripe) and a joke kit. Why not?

It's not like he gets to choose.

**Lionblaze's POV**

I would have rather gone to StarClan. Not Heathertail! After she tried to kill Cinderheart multiple times, and hurt me, and everything!

I rushed to my dorm. My key unlocked the door quickly, and I ducked inside. Jayfeather was sitting on his chair, scanning his fingers over the braille markings in his book. "Got a bad secret santa?"

"Yes," I grumbled, and I plopped down on my bed. Jayfeather chuckled.

"Same here," He said. "I got Willowshine."

"Ouch," I laughed. Willowshine had a crush on Jayfeather, but he turned her down. I was always teasing Jayfeather about it. Now I have more reason to!

"Well," He said, "Yours must be better then."

"Not really. I got Heathertail."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Jayfeather laughed. "Sucker!"

"Hey," I complained. He laughed again.

"What are you going to get her?" Jayfeather sounded quite insistent. I shrugged, then realized he wouldn't have seen me, and replied.

"I don't know."

Jayfeather smirked. "I know…"

I grinned as he explained his idea. I quickly scanned my phone until I found a photo. I downloaded it on my laptop and printed it. I laminated the photo and slipped it in a bag.

I sent her a picture of me and Cinderheart.

**Jayfeather's POV**

After I helped Lionblaze set up his secret santa gift, I decided to take my turn. "What should I get Willowshine?"

"How about a date? With Half Moon's permission, of course," Sniggered Lionblaze. I grinned. _That's not a half bad idea after all…_

Half Moon was difficult to persuade. After a long 20 minute conversation, while Lionblaze was rolling on the floor laughing, she finally agreed. The gift was ready.

Now I don't have to worry about it anymore.

**Thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea for Jayfeather- You know who you are! These chapters will take longer and be longer. Hope you like :) Please review! Can we make it to 200?**


	25. Chapter 25: Narrator's Happiness Tantrum

**Warriors High!**

**Why, hello, my awesome reviews. Has anyone ever told you how awesome you are? Cuz you guys are the BOMB! Last I checked, we had 206 reviews! YAY! HAPPY TIME! Sorry, I'm just really happy. I'm having a Tigerstar tantrum- the good kind! Here is the next chapter.**

**Halfmoon's POV**

I slammed down my phone and sighed. My talk with my boyfriend- Would you call him that?- Had gotten me mad. He wants to give his secret santa a date as her gift- as if! At least he came to me first.

I took one more look at my slip of paper. Stromfur. Who is this Stormfur guy anyway? If I don't know him, how can I get him something?

Why does StarClan challenge ME of all people?

…

I left Sorreltail's gift shop with a gift card in my hand for $10. I sighed. What else was there to get him? As I always say, when in doubt, buy a gift card!

Now to go deal with Jayfeather…

**Foxleap's POV**

My grin was full of mischief. What to get Honeyfern? The sweet, popular, girlfriend of my best friend? Hmm…

A few thoughts popped into my head, but none really jumped up and shouted. I took a walk through the empty hallway to run through my thoughts. Passing the library, I saw Ferncloud there. Sorting books. I nodded a greeting to her as she huffed and continued sorting.

I sat down at an empty table. My pencil drummed against the desk, and Ferncloud shot me a few glares. I shrugged and continued drumming.

Suddenly, the most evil, vile, hilarious, stupid, crazy, bizarre, weird, wacky, horrible, terrible, funny, knee-slapping idea popped into my head.

My pencil touched paper and I began to write.

**Hazeltail's POV**

Brightheart… Hmm…

Well, she's kind, sweet, smart, has a boyfriend named Cloudtail…

What would she need? I have no clue. There is almost nothing she doesn't like about herself.

Almost nothing. I forgot her scars.

I sighed in sympathy. Poor Brightheart. She's beautiful, but the scars make her think otherwise. Her bangs are always seen trying to cover them.

I immediately snatched my sewing needle and thread. I tugged a chunk of purple fabric from my bag.

It was time to be creative.

**Berrynose's POV**

My best friend deserves a kick in the-

"Hey!" There he is now. He's awesome, but sometimes he just needs that kick.

"Hey," I replied. He wriggled his eyebrows mischievously. Uh oh. That's not good. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"I got your girlfriend as my secret santa," Foxleap sang. He skipped around in circles as my jaw literally hit the floor.

"Don't. Do. Anything. To. Her!" I hissed through clenched teeth. He grinned again.

"Maybe," He whispered, before prancing off.

I hurried out of the gym and to the streets. I now know exactly what Foxleap deserves…

**Honeyfern's POV**

I have to buy a present for that… Girl who literally strips for everyone and drags boys into so many things? Ugh. She disgusts me.

I went to Pinestar's Clothing Shop and searched through aisles upon aisles. So much revealing clothing! I finally found what I was looking for.

A plain, brown tee with a tight collar and long sleeves. She'll hate it, probably.

That's why I'm giving it to her. I'm so nice to my enemies, aren't I?

**Poppyfrost's POV**

I literally almost had a concussion from banging my head against the wall repeatedly. Why, why, why him?

I had my sister's boyfriend! The one I've had a crush on! AAH! What to do?

I took a deep breath. Breath. Breath. Calm. Down. Now!

I needed to get him something that tells him I'm okay with him and Honeyfern. He still looks at me funny. I don't know if I'll ever get over him. But, I have to try. I knew at that moment what I needed to do.

I found a picture on Honeyfern's desk (We share a room) of her and Berrynose. I photocopied it, and started scribbling.

Hopefully, this changes everything.

**Mousewhisker's POV**

What to get a sassy, red haired chick who had the biggest temper I've ever seen? Hmm…

Talking to her sister was no help. She just told be to shut up and go away. So I did.

Millie, my girlfriend, was no help either. She scowled at me and tried to walk away. I hugged her before she could walk away, then sighed and found Hazeltail.

Hazeltail suggested hair clips. After all, Squirrelflight had bushy red hair that was constantly pinned.

So I went to a gift shop and bought about 4 packs of 30 bobby pins each. Is that enough? I should probably buy a few more…

**Millie's POV**

Who is this Half Moon character? Is she the silly female who Jayfeather pads after? If she's even got one boy, she's a threat.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and sighed. "I'm not getting her anything good," I murmured under my breath.

Walking to my room, I saw some carpet fuzz sticking out of the carpet here and there. I plucked a few strings and put them in a ziploc bag.

That was easy!

**Graystripe's POV**

I have to get THAT sassy girl a present? How about a one-way ticket to Spain? That could work…

Too expensive. Maybe a sweater? That would be good! And it can say, "I HATE NIGHTCLOUD" on the front.

Perfect!

**Silverstream's POV**

This bold tom loves sports, Bluestar, sports, Bluestar, sports and Bluestar! What to get him?

I wandered into one shop that could design sports equipment. Why not? It could work.

I saw a football helmet and brought it to the front desk. "Hi. Could you engrave, 'Bluestar' right on the side here? Thanks."

**Sorry that some pov's were short, I've been busy and I'm running out of ideas. Help wanted! :P Review please! Congrats to CherryBreezeFeather who was the 200th reviewer!**


	26. Chapter 26: Foxleap's Energy

**Warriors High!**

**Hello again! I'm not going to do any more present things; it's getting confusing for me and you reviewers. :P So I will include fillers and stuff like that. Okay? Okay. Okay!**

**Icecloud's POV**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells…" I hummed a tune as I hung candy canes on the tree. Pine needles trickled onto the floor with each new ornament. There was a loud knock at my door. I set down my box and opened the door in surprise. "Foxleap? What are you-"

Foxleap brushed by me and belly-flopped onto my bed. "Foxleap! What are you doing?"

"SUGAR!" My brother spun around in a few circles and grabbed the star off the top of my tree.

"Hey!" I complained, and I tried to snatch the star back, but Foxleap giggled and ran out of the room. I sighed, and followed in hot pursuit.

We turned corners and climbed stairs, and at one point, he fell down a flight. But his hyperness got him up and going. As he turned down Shadow's hall, I could tell things were about to get ugly.

**Okay, that was really short. :{ Sorry. Sneaky Foxleap! FYI, this is 5 days before Christmas. I'm starting a new thing, warrior cat name generator, so please check that out and comment!**


	27. Chapter 27: Foxleap's Energy 2

**Warriors High!**

**Next chapter, here we are!**

**Blackstar's POV**

The repeated banging on the door was getting really irritating. I turned off my iPod, but kept my head phones on, and walked to the door grumbling. Opening the door, I saw a very excited Foxleap holding a plastic star in his hand. "What do you want?" I growled. Foxleap snatched my head phones and ran off screaming.

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" he screeched as he took off down the hall way.

"What the f-" Icecloud skidded to a halt in front of my door. Her hair was covered in silver stars.

"Don't ask," She growled, and she took off after Foxleap. With a sigh, I followed. I need those head phones back!

**Berrynose's POV**

I sat on a bench in the empty cafeteria, chatting with Honeyfern. We were laughing and talking and-

"SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!" Foxleap came sprinting down the bench, and jumped on the table in front of us. He was carrying a bag. Inside, I could have sworn I saw head phones, a plastic star, and purple headband, and and iPod!

"What the-" I started, but Foxleap grabbed my sunglasses from the table and stuffed them in his bag. He grabbed at Honeyfern's hair pin and cackled in delight.

"Hey," Honeyfern complained, "I like that pin!" But Foxleap took off, and exited the back doors. I jumped up from the table. On the other side of the cafeteria, Icecloud, Blackstar, Willowshine, and Crowfeather burst into the cafeteria.

"Where did that piece of fox dung go?" Hissed Crowfeather. I stared, momentarily shocked, but Honeyfern bounded to the back door.

"This way!" She called, and all six of us stampeded out into the hall.

**Breezepelt's POV**

This was the worst moment of my life.

It started out nice. Ivypool and I had met at my locker, and we talked and were currently making out. All of a sudden, we heard cries.

"SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!"

Foxleap was sprinting down the hall, carrying a plastic bag. He was literally bouncing as he ran. He ran over to us. My hands were still on Ivypool's waist, and her hands were around my neck. For a moment we both stared at Foxleap. Then Foxleap grabbed Ivypool and swung her over his shoulder. "What the fox dung!" Ivypool cursed, and drummed her fist against his back. But Foxleap just cackled and ran off, Ivypool over one shoulder, and his bag over the other. Dumbfounded, I was frozen until a group of people ran over to me.

"What did he steal from you?" I turned to see Crowfeather, glaring at me.

"My girlfriend!" I retorted.

"That's a new one," Willowshine remarked, and we all took of after Foxleap.

**Foxleap+Sugar=HYPER REACTION! EXTREME CAUTION! Unfortunately, they learned that the hard way. :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Foxleap's Energy 3

**Warriors High!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You are the best! Here we go, with Foxleap the Crazy!**

**Ivypool's POV**

No matter how much drumming I could do on Foxleap's back, I could not, I mean NOT, get him to stop. He ran through hallways and up stairs, but still managed to carry me and steal people things. He actually stole Dustpelt's marked test papers, and that just set Dustpelt off.

Foxleap had now accumulated a crowd of 23 people, Breezepelt included. I mean, we were having a perfectly good time, and this… this piece of FOX DUNG ruined it!

Foxleap ran out of the doors and to the primary student's playground. He was running so fast, he never noticed Hollykit and Larchkit playing by the monkey bars.

Hollykit went flying as Foxleap ran into her. I came flying off his shoulder and reached out to grab the first thing I could, which just so happened to be the monkey bars.

Hollykit began to cry. "That big guy knocked me down! I scraped my knee!" Larchkit comforted her sister as wailing struck the silent air.

I looked around for Foxleap, but he had already ran off, screaming.

"SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!" I sighed as he ran back into another set of school doors. Breezepelt and everyone else burst out the first doors. Breezepelt's eyes widened when he saw me. Everyone else ran through the other doors, but Breezepelt helped me down.

He planted a kiss on my lips. Honeyfern grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards the doors. I ran with my friends to go kill a piece of fox dung. But I took one look back, and gratefully, saw Ferncloud fussing over Hollykit.

**Hazeltail's POV**

I was sitting on a bench in a deserted Thunder hall, correcting my science test. Little doodles of hearts were at the top right corner, drawn by yours truly. I sighed as I thought of Foxleap.

Speak of the Devil, here he comes now. Why is he carrying a bag of stuff and screaming 'sugar'?

I stood up as he ran to me. "Foxleap, what-"

He kissed me.

He pulled me in for a long, deep kiss and I thought I would melt on the spot. I pulled away for a second to look at him. "Foxleap, what are you doing?"

"I LOVE SUGAR! ILOVESUGARILOVESUGAR!" He ran off, faster than ever. I stood there, shocked, as a group of kids ran past me.

_This is going to get ugly…_ I chased after him with them.

**Lionblaze's POV**

I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw Foxleap charging at me.

He ran at me, full speed, which is really fast. He didn't even slow down as he rammed into me with all his strength and we both went toppling to the ground. "Pin him! Pin him! Pin him!" Cries came from the hallway as about 30 kids emerged. I put my knee in his shoulder and held him down with both hands. H was struggling to get up, but with no success. Breezepelt walked by me and snatched a bag Foxleap was carrying. Foxleap squealed.

"No, no! MINE!" Foxleap whined like a four year old girl. I stared at him quizzically as Crowfeather broke to the front of the crowd.

"Let me hit this idiot first," he growled, and he pulled his fist back. Hazeltail jumped in front of him.

"Stop it! It's not his fault!" Crowfeather's fist brushed by her hair and barely missed her jaw. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"What has he done? Sure, he's stolen your stuff. But think about it! He screamed, 'sugar!' Who gave him sugar that made him that hyper?" People stared blankly in thought. Hazeltail stood in front of everyone, furious. Foxleap seemed to calm down, and was now staring at Hazeltail in awe.

I reached into his bag of things and started distributing things. "There's your iPod, Crowfeather, and here's Berrynose's glasses- Seriously Berrynose?- And here's Jayfeather's backpack-" Jayfeather grumbled in thanks- "And here's- Who's is this?" I pulled out a very large container with a few crumbs of sugar inside.

"Mine," Foxleap mumbled. "It was an early Christmas present!" The crowd stared in silence as I pried open the container. There was a small note on the inside.

_Foxleap,_

_Hope you enjoy your early Christmas present!_

I flipped the slip of paper over. The crowd held their breath.

The name of the owner of the paper was scrawled on the back. I showed everyone the piece of paper. Icecloud's eyes narrowed. "Let's get him."

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I smirked in satisfaction as Hawkfrost limped down the hallway, left arm in a sling, both eyes black, right ankle twisted and bruises everywhere. That's the last time he messes with us…

**It was Hawkfrost! DUN DUN DUN!**


	29. Chapter 29: Christmas Eve

**Warriors High!**

**Chapter 29… here we go! Last one before Christmas! Sorry for not updating, I've been so super busy.**

**Foxleap's POV**

I can't believe it! WHY did I have to go hyper and become target #1 on everyone's 'To-Kill' list? Stupid Hawkfrost. Blackstar and a few others still wanted to kill me, but I ran like the wind! Not the Wind sector, I just ran like the wind… the breeze, you know?

Christmas is tomorrow! It's Christmas eve. I've gotten Honeyfern her secret santa present. I got Icecloud earmuffs, I got Birchfall head phones, and I got Spiderleg knee pads. I also got Hazeltail some stuff.

I went to the gymnasium, where everyone would be giving each other their secret santa gifts. It was decorated nicely; there were silver stars on the wall, and a big banner with taped-on letters that spelt 'MERRY CHRISTMAS'. I grinned.

After everyone left the gym, I took down all the letters. I spelt EASTR with the R, S, A, E, and T. This left me with a M, R, Y, C, H, R, I, M, and S. I need another E! Where to find one? I looked around the gym, and ran out into the hall. There. A poster with the same stick on letters that said 'EVERYONE WELCOME'. I snatched a few letters and ran inside. Heck with it. I snatched ALL the letters and ran inside.

I used an E to make EASTER, and spelt COME with some other letters. Now I have M, R, Y, C, H, R, I, M, S, V, E, R, Y, O, N, E, W, E, and L.

I spelt ON. Then I spelt HI. This was fun! Next I made VERY. Now I have M, R, Y, C, R, M, S, E, W, E, and L. I still need more letters!

I looked at the back storage cabinet with its 6 drawers. Surely there would be more letters there… And yes there were, in the fifth drawer. One of every letter in the alphabet. There were also a few extra A's too. Perfect.

I spelt HAVE with my new letters, and used one other A. I spelt MERRY with left over letters. I even got an exclamation point! Then I spelt IN, and added a comma. Rearranging the words worked perfectly. Soon, the banner read:

HI. COME ON IN, HAVE A VERY MERRY EASTER! Perfect. Well, maybe not the HI. I should take that out.

**I'm running out of ideas… WRITER'S BLOCK! I need ideas, if you have any! This was just a filler.**


	30. Chapter 30: Christmas Day

**Warriors High!**

**Thanks to all my ever-so patient reviewers! This chapter will hopefully satisfy you. I am so sorry for the long wait! Magical unicorns destroyed my house and my computer. Expect updates once a week. :P 272 reviews! OMG! *Insert crazy fangirl scream* Thank you all! Many thanks to the awesome suggestions as well! I got a lot, and look forward to using a lot of them! So, without further ado, here is the 30th chapter!**

**Thornclaw's POV**

I stumbled down the hall on my way to the gym. The entire school was already waiting outside the gym for Thunder to arrive and let everyone in. Calls of "Merry Christmas!" rang through the crowd as people hugged and exchanged gifts. In my hand, I clutched two boxes- one for Blossomfall, and one for Rowanclaw, my secret santa. Suddenly, Thunder thundered through the hall in a santa suit, complete with a fluffy white beard. With hoots of laughter, staff and students clapped him on the back in joy. He grinned wildly and opened the gym doors. As everyone flooded in, I noticed something odd. The banner…

The crowd fell silent. You could hear a pin drop. The entire student body stared in awe at the banner which read, 'COME ON IN, HAVE A VERY MERRY EASTER!'

After a deathly silent minute, cheers and thunderous applause filled the gym. Foxleap leaped up to the stage and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"FOXLEAP!" Thunder's screech cut off all noise. Foxleap did a little jump and hopped into the crowd.

"FOXLEAP! YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT HOW!" The crowd parted to show Foxleap, standing up straight, facing the principal.

"Foxleap," he hissed, "I ought to give you detention until you die! Scrub the floors and clean the desks! What has-"

"My, my," quoted Foxleap, "Harsh language. The easter bunny will be very mad at you."

Despite the situation, the corner of the principal's mouth twitched. But a scowl resumed its place. Students were clamping hands over mouths, trying to stifle laughter unsuccessfully.

"Darn. Wouldn't the easter bunny be mad at you for this… this disaster?"

"Actually, I think he would be happy that I promoted easter so soon."

Thunder glared at him, heat rushing to his cheeks. "Well, if you're in that mood, won't SANTA be mad at you?"

"Actually," replied Foxleap, sounding so innocent it made the narrator laugh, "I've been sooooo good, santa will get me lots of presents!"

That was the last straw. Thunder couldn't take it anymore. He laughed so much I could've sworn the ground shook. Soon the entire gym was filled with laughter. I laughed along too- hey, it's Christmas!

**Firestar's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably as Thistleclaw shuffled towards me. "Hey- uh- I- I've got your secret santa present," I blurted out. He sneered as he snatched my gift. Ripping open the wrapping paper, he frowned as he pulled out my gift.

"A nail filer?"

"I figured you would need it, wanting to have long nails."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you like points for nails, right? You can file them like that. Tigerstar will show you how."

A grin spread across my old enemy's face. "Thanks."

**Foxleap's POV**

I watched Honeyfern stand up to hug Berrynose, and I slipped my present into her bag. Actually, it was just an envelope. Then I stood back to wait for the fireworks to begin.

I watched her fumble with her bag and pull out the envelope. Her expression showed confusion, but she tore it open and looked at the note inside.

I giggled inwardly. I remembered my note. This is what it said:

_Dearest Honeyfern,_

_You are as sweet as honey. But your sister is sweeter._

_You are as beautiful as the sunset. But your sister is more beautiful._

_You are so kind. But your sister is nicer._

_The moral of this letter is very clear._

_Love, Berrynose _

I watched Berrynose look concerned at the hurt flashing through Honeyfern's eyes. Then she ripped the note to shreds and slapped Berrynose across the face.

"What the heck was that for?" he cried.

"You know!" retorted Honeyfern.

"No, he doesn't," I added, popping up in between them. "Merry Christmas! I'm your secret santa!"

I was actually kinda afraid she would slap me too, but instead she just laughed, and Berrynose joined in.

What a wonderful Christmas.

**Tigerstar's POV**

I grumbled as I shuffled through the crowd in search of the ginger haired boy. There he was.

"Hey! Doofus!" With all my strength, I tossed my box at him hard. He turned at the perfect moment, and it nailed him in the nose. "Hah!"

Firestar grunted in return, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled off the wrapping paper of the present, and-

WHAM! A punching glove popped out of the box and nailed him in the nose again.

**Dawnpelt's POV**

I slammed my bag on the table in front of Jayfeather, which made him jump in surprise. "Just open it," I grumbled, and he reluctantly felt for the bag and pulled it over to him. Jayfeather picked up the bag, and immediately dropped it again. "What, too heavy?" I smirked. He grunted and pulled out a brick from inside the bag.

I laughed and walked away. Then, something hit me in the back of the leg. I cursed, and fell to my knees. Turning around, I saw the brick lying next to me and Jayfeather smirking. "How- How- You can't see!"

"No, but Lionblaze can."

**Heathertail's POV**

I tapped my fingers on the desk as Lionblaze approached me, gift in hand. "I knew it! I knew it," I shrieked. "Fate has made you be my secret santa!" Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"Just open it."

I snatched the envelope and tore it open. A laminated picture fell out, face down. I turned it over.

It was a picture of him and Cinderheart!

"YOU-"

**For your convenience, and the fact kits might be reading, all swear words have been removed. Please enjoy the rest of your time here at the 'Warriors High' school of awesomeness.**

"-HOW COULD YOU? YOU THINK I-" I screamed and threw my fists at the first thing they could hit, which happened to be Foxleap.

"What the-" he started, but I just kept screaming and swinging my fists. My feet connected with Tornear's stomach, and he groaned, and shoved Onestar. Soon, the entire gym was in chaos.

Papers flew right and left. People punched and kicked each other. I grinned like a madwoman as I hit Cinderheart in the arm, but she just gritted her teeth and hit me back.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Foxleap's voice rang out through the gymnasium. All heads turned to face the typical prankster as he stood on stage.

"I'm sure Santa would not be happy with this behaviour," he declared, "Coal for everyone!"

Everyone burst out into laughter. Even me. What a holly, jolly, Christmas.

**Foxleap's POV**

Secret Santa's had gone well. Carolling was done. Everything was good… that's unacceptable. Hmph. I looked around the stage for a megaphone. There it was, sitting on a dresser. Snatching it, I screamed, "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" Laughter followed the student body as they all ran outside in confusion. I grinned wildly.

As soon as everyone (even the teachers and principal!) were outside, I scooped up a handful of snow. Patting it into a ball, I called out, "BREEZEPELT!"

The black haired guy whirled around. "What-" My snowball hit him full on in the face. Laughter erupted, and soon everyone had snowballs. Brightheart laughed as Cloudtail shook snow from his hair. She was wearing a green hat, that draped over her scars and eye. Red glitter decorated the edge. Hazeltail's work, no doubt.

"Hey!" I turned in the direction of the noise as Lionblaze flung a snowball at my face.

Snow covered my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "JACK FROST, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Everyone laughed. Cars whizzed by, but a few actually slowed down to witness the snowball fight. I saw my girlfriend chuck a snowball at Heathertail, and it hit her right in the face. Everyone was watching her now. Dead silence.

"You- You-" Heathertail sputtered.

"Save the insults," My girlfriend of awesomeness snapped. "I don't have time for you."

"Neither do I." Heathertail flicked a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. "That's why it had to end like THIS!"

Heathertail lunged at Hazeltail, but Hazeltail (being the awesome girlfriend she is) side stepped and Heathertail got her head stuck in a snowbank.

Someone in the crowd chuckled. Then I pumped my fist and cheered. "You rock, Hazeltail!"

"Hazeltail! Hazeltail! Hazeltail!" Berrynose and I started the cheer, with everyone joining in. Heathertail finally pulled her head out of the snow bank, her cheeks red from both cold and embarrassment.

"I knew I never should have wasted my time on a **(insert swear words) **like you." With that, Heathertail shoved my girlfriend with such force that she stumbled onto the road. Hazeltail fell back, and moaned.

That's when I saw the truck.

The driver was on his phone.

The truck was going to run her over.

"HAZELTAIL!" A voice so loud it didn't sound like mine escaped my lips, and I lunged for her. I slammed into her and she tumbled to the other side of the road. I was about to get up when the truck's headlights fell on me. I heard people crying my name, and the distant patter of running footsteps over the motor of the truck. But I closed my eyes, and a blinding pain and darkness fell over me.

**Cliffie! :D**


	31. Chapter 31: The Feelings Of Death

**Warriors High!**

**Hope you enjoyed that cliffie! I saw all the complaints of 'NOOOOO FOXLEAP' and such. So, here we are! Please vote on my poll!**

**Foxleap's POV**

Blinding pain in my arm and left leg. Pain so hard it made me want to black out. I faintly heard screams, but they didn't matter anymore. None of it did. None of it. None.

I felt like I was swimming through the darkness, one stroke at a time. Looking around, all I saw was a sheet of black. No way out. I started to panic. _Help me, please! Help! I don't want to die!_

Every part of my body is screaming, _live, live, live. _I squirm under the shadows of death, but the pain is unbearable. No… Not like Shrewpaw…

I struggle to think of something, something to hold on to. _Spiderleg, Birchfall, Icecloud… Hazeltail! Berrynose… _The twinkle in Berrynose's eyes. The laugh on Hazeltail's face. The fun Icecloud and I had together. The times I spent with my brothers. Fading away…

"Foxleap." I slowly turn to see Shrewpaw, my 12 year old deceased brother.

"You shouldn't have died… That car that hit you…" Shrewpaw shook his head.

He extended a hand. "Come with me." I hesitated. He was dead, wasn't he? He wanted to bring me to death, didn't he?

My hand shook. I fixed the image of Hazeltail in my mind. _I'm so, so sorry, Hazeltail…_

I took Shrewpaw's hand.

TBC

**Touching, isn't it? :' ( If you want the next part, review.**


	32. Chapter 32: Hazeltail's Daring Rescue

**Warriors High!**

**Hee hee hee. 302 reviews! Yayzers! Some of you wanted to know what TBC means. It means 'to be continued'. NOW YOU KNOW!**

**Hazeltail's POV**

"Foxleap! FOXLEAP!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as the truck plower over my saviour. "No… NO! NO!"

I didn't care what happened next. I curled up next to Foxleap's body and cried, still sitting in the middle of the road. Voices around me called my name, but I didn't want to hear it. I sobbed into Foxleap's sweater, and gripped his hand so tight I thought it would fall off. "No… No…"

9 minutes later I was laying on a hospital bed, with Jayfeather standing next to me. Foxleap was on the bed next to mine. My face and eyes were red, and I couldn't comprehend what anyone was saying anymore. The room was spinning like a top. I saw Jayfeather talk briefly to Spottedleaf, who shook her head faintly. Jayfeather screamed, but I didn't know what he said. I didn't care.

Jayfeather's eyes were red. He stormed away. He came back with a needle in his hand. Will it make the dizziness go away? I hope so. Even if not, I couldn't protest. I… I couldn't move.

He gently took my hand and Spottedleaf sighed. Jayfeather felt for Foxleap's hand and joined our hands.

I felt the prick of the needle in my shoulder, and my eyelids drooped… slowly…

…

Am I dead? I hope so. I would be with Foxleap again.

_Why, StarClan, why… why him? Why couldn't it have been me?_

A small voice in my head replied. _He never would have wanted it that way. _Damn, that small voice is good.

I felt like I was swimming in a pitch black sea, but there was no water. I paddled forward, head turning, desperately looking for someone. Anyone.

Was this how it felt to die?

I felt like I was going to black out. The pain and dizziness was overwhelming. Then… I saw a stream of light. _Yes!_

I frantically paddled towards the light, anything to get out of the dark. But I knew I couldn't leave without Foxleap. I turned around, and-

There he was.

He was swimming, alone, and I would've cried out in relief if I could. But all I could do was paddle closer to him. Suddenly, another cat materialized in front of him. It was… Shrewpaw. But Shrewpaw was dead! _Does that mean…_

_No! I won't let it happen. _I paddled towards him, using every last scrap of energy I had. I was close enough to hear him murmur, almost to himself, "I'm so, so sorry, Hazeltail…"

He took Shrewpaw's hand.

Panic scorched through me and I reached out and grabbed his arm. But he was already fading away…

In that last second, he turned around. His lips formed my name. And then I fainted.

**Foxleap's POV**

Something grasped my arm and I whirled around. Hazeltail! What was she doing here? Her eyelids shut and her grip went limp. _No! NO!_

I grabbed her arm and dropped Shrewpaw's hand. I turned around, and he almost looked… disappointed.

"You have chosen life." He sadly drooped his head. "Leave. Now. This girl was foolish enough to come get you. You are lucky."

"Shrewpaw…" I murmured sadly, but I grabbed Hazeltail around the waist. He was trying to make me go back to death. I won't. I won't. If Hazeltail is dead, it's all my fault…

Slowly, I paddled in the direction Hazeltail came from. There! A light!

As soon as I got close enough, I dissolved into nothingness.

**Icecloud's POV**

I panted hard, sitting in my chair, my head in my hands. When Foxleap was hit, I went crazy. Literally. Tears streamed down my face as memories flashed back to me. I had screamed, fought, but eventually Jayfeather restrained me. Now I was sitting next to Foxleap's bed, sobbing. Suddenly, Jayfeather stormed into the room. Spottedleaf was already there.

"I have to save him. Let me send Hazeltail in to save him." Jayfeather sounded so desperate… But, Spottedleaf shook her head.

"No! You don't understand! Hazeltail won't go on living without him. It's our- HIS- only chance! You don't understand! You'll NEVER understand!" Jayfeather screeched. He snatched a needle from the table and walked over to Hazeltail and Foxleap.

"Hey," I murmured, "What-" He plunged the needle into Hazeltail's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Saving his life," Jayfeather hissed.

My head sunk and I gripped Foxleap's hand. His other hand was in Hazeltails. 5 minutes passed. Jayfeather paced nervously. Spottedleaf was furious.

"Now look what you've done! Now we've lost her as well as him!" She hissed angrily.

"How do you know?" I asked weakly. Spottedleaf pointed to a heart rate monitor. Foxleap's heart rate was 1%, and Hazeltail's was dropping rapidly- 5% every 30 seconds. Now here heart rate was 2%. "No! Hazeltail, no! I can't lose my brother and you!" I watched desperately and Hazeltail's heart rate dropped.

It was at 0.

**Cliffie again!**


	33. Chapter 33: Icecloud's Shock

**Warriors High!**

**HAHAHAHA. I'm so evil when I leave you guys on a cliffy like that!**

**Icecloud's POV**

"NO!" I turned on Jayfeather. "I HATE you! You killed her! And now she and my brother are gone!"

Jayfeather only lowered his head in despair as I sobbed. Toadstep burst into the room and wrapped me in a bear hug. I cried hard into his shoulder. Soon, everyone else was there.

"What's going on?" Toadstep asked, sounding bewildered. I sobbed harder, and pointed a shaky finger at the heart monitor.

Sielnce. The only sound was my sobbing. Then Berrynose screamed, "NO! Not my best friend and my sister!"

"Foxleap's not gone yet," Jayfeather insisted. He pointed at the heart monitor that was flickering between 1 and 2.

"STILL!" Berrynose yelled, "He as good as gone! And you- YOU, of all people, killed my sister!"

"JAYFEATHER!" Spottedleaf shrieked. "You are hereby BANNED from being a doctor! Get OUT of this office!" Jayfeather stormed out of the room.

I sobbed harder into Toadstep's shoulder. He stroked my hair, murmuring, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

Spiderleg and Birchfall were there too. So was Mousewhisker. Everyone had their head down. Hollyleaf had quiet streams of tears on her face.

I was ushered out of the room along with everyone else. "But… My brother! He could still be alive! PLEASE!" I begged. Spottedleaf sighed.

"There's a monitor in the gym. Everyone's there now anyway."

All of us sprinted as if our lives depended on it to get to the gym.

…

At the gym, and huge projector was playing an image of Hazeltail and Foxleap. Hazeltail's monitor was still 0. Foxleap's was 0.21%. I sobbed harder. Poppyfrost noticed us come in and began crying again.

"When Hazeltail's heart monitor dropped… Everyone just started bawling," She cried, and buried her face in Berrynose's shoulder, who patted her head awkwardly. Honeyfern wrapped them both in a hug.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd. I saw Ivypool crying into Breezepelt's shoulder, who looked like he would never let go of her. Dovewing was crying harder than ever. Even Crowfeather's eyes glittered in tears.

Jayfeather was in front of me, and he climbed up the stairs onto the stage.

"I just want to say something," he started, "Without interruptions. If you hate me now, I understand. Just leave me to rot, for all you care! I-"

A loud gasp echoed through the room. I rushed on stage next to Jayfeather and stared at the screen.

Foxleap was alive.

**Cliffie AGAIN! You know the drill- review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Jayfeather's Decision

**Warriors High!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Evil me! Happy late Halloween, peeps!**

**Foxleap's POV**

With a gasp, I sat up as fast as lightning. Spottedleaf's eyes were trained on me, and they widened as I took a deep breath. "You- You're alive," murmured Spottedleaf, completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"Well, I wouldn't be breathing if I wasn't, would I?" I grinned. Spottedleaf managed a weak smile.

That's when I noticed Hazeltail.

"No…"

I grasped her hand, as if I was wishing for the life to run back to her and she would sit up, smiling. But her hand was stone cold. I felt her forehead. Ice cold. "No…"

"I'm so, so sorry…" Spottedleaf laid a hand on my back.

"She died for me," I said. Spottedleaf looked alert.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was in StarClan! Shrewpaw was there! And… And he was going to lead me to death! And then she came… She saved me. But she stopped breathing." I turned to Spottedleaf, furious. "I would know. I was there… Sort of."

"Did you just crack a joke, Foxleap?" I turned to see Icecloud in the doorway. She waited no longer and hugged me so tightly I thought I'd die for real.

"I guess I did." I ruffled her hair, and she buried her head in my chest.

"I thought you were gone."

"Thank StarClan you thought wrong."

I turned my attention back to Hazeltail. Her eyes were half opened, so I closed them. Silent tears trickled down my cheeks. I raised my head and stared at Spottedleaf. "Who sent her to save me?"

"Jayfeather."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because… because you were nearly dead and Hazeltail's heart stopped. We thought you were both gone. I kicked him out of the doctor's committee."

I stormed out of the room and turned corners to where I knew Jayfeather would be. In the hospital, he had a special place where he stored all his things- the back storage closet. I creaked open the door and there he was, holding a needle in one hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"Saving your girlfriend. I killed her, I get her back." With that, he plunged the needle into his arm and slumped back against the chair.

**Cliffie AGAIN!**


	35. Chapter 35: Hazeltail's Choice

**Warriors High!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil!**

**Chapter 37 is going to be an, 'Ask the characters' chapter. So every student is gathering in the gym and some people might get asked a question and others might not. But its up to YOU! Submit questions, as many as you want! You can ask ANYONE in the warrior world! Even the teachers! Or, if you really want, you could ask me! :D Now, on with the story!**

**Foxleap's POV**

"SPOTTEDLEAF!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. Several people came running into the room.

"What is it?" She asked. Then she saw Jayfeather, and gasped. "No! Not him too!"

"What does the needle do?" I asked frantically. Spottedleaf stared at Jafeather in horror, not taking any notice of my question. "I said, WHAT DOES THE NEEDLE DO?" Spottedleaf jumped and answered hurriedly.

"The needle allows you to enter someone else's thoughts. To do this, you either need to have a connection, like holding hands, or a blood droplet in the serum. That's how Hazeltail saved you. But it is about a 1% chance that they will come back alive. Hazeltail… Hazeltail didn't. But she saved you. Jayfeather is now trying to save your girlfriend. I don't see how, though." I gritted my teeth.

"He MUST come back. He'd better. Or else I'll owe my life to him," I choke out.

"Jayfeather," Spottedleaf murmured softly. "If you survive, you are head doctor."

Then I realized how much pain I was in. Burning in my left and right legs, and my left arm. I promptly slid to the ground in a faint.

**Jayfeather's POV**

My vision was blurry. Then, it cleared. Yes, I can see.

Nobody knows this, but in my dreams, I can see. So, I hoped that it would work the same way here. Lucky guess- I can.

The only though I could think was that I killed Hazeltail. I saved Foxleap at her expense. Foxleap will never forgive me. So I need to try to make this right. It's my only hope. Everyone will hate me anyway.

My feet touched ground. I saw a long, black strip of pavement. At least, I thought it was pavement. Nevertheless, I sprinted down the pavement stretch to a grassy clearing. Turning around, the pavement was gone. Hills of fresh grass swayed in wind I couldn't feel, and a girl knelt by the pond in the centre of the clearing. "Hazeltail." I took a step forward, and she slowly turned her head.

"Jayfeather? What are you doing here?" She sounded confused. Why wouldn't she be?

"You shouldn't be here," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's beautiful here. Nothing is wrong. I could stay here forever…"

"And you will unless you come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you're dead."

There was a long, long pause. Hazeltail finally murmured, "What?"

"Foxleap was dead. I sent you to save him, but you died. I came to save you. If we don't hurry, we both will be dead for good."

The memory seemed to overwhelm her. "Yes. I'm coming." She slowly got to her feet. Then her head snapped around to stare across the field.

"What are you doing? We need to…" A black hole had formed at the back of the clearing. "We need to go! NOW!"

"It's calling me…" She took a tentative step towards the black hole, which was growing bigger. Then another step. And another.

I lunged for her and grabbed her arm. I spun her around to face me.

"Foxleap. Berrynose. Icecloud. Mousewhisker. Cinderheart. Lionblaze. Hollyleaf. Rosepetal. Fallen Leaves. Toadstep. Bumblestripe. Dovewing. Ivypool. Briarlight. Blossomfall. Honeyfern. Poppyfrost. You will lose all of them. Remember Foxleap's sugar rush? Remember Halloween? Remember when we threw a pie at Hawkfrost? And Foxleap congratulated you for punching Spiderleg in the face when he insulted Icecloud? Remember everything? Everything?" Tears began to spill down Hazeltail's cheeks, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were red as well. "Please. You'll lose everything." My words seemed to echo though the clearing. Everything.

Hazeltail grabbed my arm and together we ran away from the hole. I could see what she meant- the hole was growing larger and she was struggling to resist the temptation.

I tugged her down the stretch of black, and together, we plummeted into darkness.

**Foxleap's POV**

I woke up laying on a hospital bed, my arm in a sling and both legs wrapped in casts. Hazeltail lay next to me, and Jayfeather next to her. I struggled to lift my head. "What's going on? Are they alive?"

Spottedleaf fluttered over to me, smiling widely. Tears of joy trekked down her cheeks. "Hazeltail's heart beat is 4%!" I nearly cried out in joy. Actually, I think I did.

Suddenly, Jayfeather sprang up from his bed. Gasps of shock echoed through the emergency room. "You're alive!" I cried.

"Hopefully, she is too." He stared his sightless eyes towards my voice.

He was right.

She suddenly took a breath.

"Hazeltail!" I stretched out of my bed and knelt next to her.

"Foxleap…" She murmured. "I… I don't have much longer."

"No, no, no, no! I just got you back! You can't leave!" I grasped her hand with my free one.

"I… I want you… to know that I… love you so much," She gasped, "And every… everything you've done has… made me a better person."

She gasped heavily. "I love you… and Berrynose… and Mousewhisker and all my friends…" Tears spilled slowly down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you…"

I was speechless. But she had more to say. "This was the… the best life I could ever… wish for."

Tears spilled down my cheeks, so fast I couldn't stop them. "I love you, Hazeltail."

"I love you too."

I pressed my lips to her forehead, and her eyes fluttered shut.


	36. Chapter 36: Foxleap's Court Of Justice

**Warriors High!**

**Alright then, please send in questions to ask the characters (or me!) and review! **

**Foxleap's POV**

I stayed there with my lips pressed to her forehead for a long time. I don't know how long. My entire body is shaking and my ears are streaming with tears. _She can't be gone! Wake up, Hazeltail! Wake up!_

And just like that, she opens her eyes.

"What?" I asked, breathless, and she sits up and laughs.

"That was the best joke I've ever pulled in a long time!"

She can't be serious… Right? She's alive? She was playing a joke on me? It was so serious, and I fell for it?

"You are the best girlfriend ever," I cried, and we embraced and laughed. I could literally hear cheering from the gym. Jayfeather laughed and hugged us. Icecloud joined. So did everyone else. I nearly fell over from the weight of the hug.

I was literally crying in relief. She's alive! Jayfeather saved her! I can't believe it! Well, I kind of have to believe it, I'm experiencing it right now! I think…

I looked her right in the eye. "Never, ever, EVER do that to me again."

She nodded, and smiled. "Now we're even from the time you pretended you broke your ankle and I had to carry you to the doctor's office- a five minute walk."

I laughed at the memory. "You have to admit, that was funny."

"Maybe," She murmured.

**LINELINELINELINEBREAK**

**Hazeltail's POV**

With Foxleap in his wheelchair, I guided him to the gym doors. "Ready?" He asked, his eyes sparking with concern. I nodded, and we pushed open the gym doors, with Jayfeather walking behind us.

The entire student body is separated into two sides, unorganized. There is an aisle down the middle, leading to the stairs that lead to the stage. As soon as the crowd saw us, they burst into cheers. I saw many familiar faces- Squirrelflight hugging Bramblestar, Breezepelt sitting on a bench with Ivypool on his lap, Blossomfall, Briarlight… Everyone!

I wheeled Foxleap up to the stairs. He immediately saw the problem and groaned. "What do they think I can do, fly?" A light chuckle rose through the crowd.

"Foxleap," Thunder said patiently, "there is a ramp over on the right."

"Of course!" Foxleap moaned. "Have the disabled people go farther than everyone else! That's just fine!" Thunder started to object when Foxleap interrupted. "No, no, no! I don't need your pity! I just need some help!" Laughter erupted, and I grinned. Thunder sighed and helped me wheel Foxleap over the ramp and onto the stage. A podium stood in the far corner with a microphone. Icecloud and the rest of our families were sitting on a bench on the stage.

Foxleap moaned again. "MORE moving! What is the world coming to?"

"You're not the one doing all the walking!" I cried. People laughed, and I snatched the microphone and handed it to Foxleap.

"As you know," he began, "It's Christmas. And I ran into a truck- or the truck ran into me. Something like that. I was there- kind of. Anyways, I saved Hazeltail- The best freakin' person in the world- And got hit. And why was she in the road in the first place? That is what we would all like to know!"

He surveyed the crowd. "I'll give you three guesses. And the first two don't count."

Cries flew through the air.

"She stumbled!"

"She was being stupid!" (I got pretty mad at that one)

"Heathertail pushed her!"

Foxleap raised his hand for silence. He was unbelievable- making the crowd laugh in the most serious situation.

"Let's take a vote!" He cried. I snatched a second microphone.

"Hold it, Foxleap. I know perfectly well what happened."

"I know. But it's more fun this way." The crowd laughed.

"What is the point of this?"

"To let your near-death-killer know that nobody is on her side?"

I couldn't help but laugh. After the vote, it was obvious that everyone thought Heathertail pushed me. I was giddy with relief. Thunder made his way to the stage and I handed him my microphone.

"Heathertail, you have ran into problems with us for far too long. You have nearly killed Hazeltail and Cinderheart and done much more damage." He slammed his miniature mallet onto the podium. "From this moment forward, you are expelled from Warriors High for a period of 4 months."

**Review! I was also thinking, after I was done this, I might try to write a story about Warriors Camp- something they did over the summer, and how they met. Whatcha think? Ask questions!**


	37. Chapter 37: Cinderheart's Scream

**Warriors High!**

**OMG! 448 REVIEWS! SQUEAL! Thank you all so much! I never imagined I would have so many reviews! I love you all! I would give you cookies, but… 448 cookies is a lot! But thank you! Please send in questions- next chapter they will answer! Please! If I don't get many questions, I will switch it to chapter 40. Sorry for not updating, i am super busy!**

**Cinderheart's POV**

I scribbled down 217 for my final math answer. I think it's right. Hopefully…

I stood up and marched across the classroom to face Riverstar. He looked up at me, nodded thoughtfully, took my paper and beckoned me out of class. I shut the door tightly behind me.

The hall ways were nearly quiet, except for the odd student. Then I heard a loud voice, sounding rather cranky. "They should make those elevators faster! I spent nearly 29 seconds in there!" I laughed to myself. Foxleap, of course. He wheeled around the corner and saw me. "Cinderheart! My friend!" He rolled over to me, and I said hi. We joked for a bit before the bell rang. I waved good bye as I headed to my basketball game.

I bounded into the gym in my school jersey and shorts, and I saw the Shadow girls already warming up. The girls I saw were Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, Pinenose, and a few others I didn't recognize. Ivypool, Hazeltail, Rosepetal, Poppyfrost, and Icecloud were already there, warming up. I waved hello, snatched Poppyfrost's basketball from her, and did a lay up. Poppyfrost laughed and snatched a ball from Rosepetal, who snatched a ball from Ivypool. We were all laughing, shooting, and having fun.

Ashfur blew the whistle to signal the start of the game. Ivypool was hurriedly talking to Dovewing on the side, while Rosepetal got ready for the tip off. "I'll sit off first," Icecloud called out as she sat on the bench.

I hurried over to Ivypool. "Ready to go?"

"I would be," she hissed. "But she thinks otherwise!"

"She's trying to convince me to try out for the team!" Dovewing's cry was full of annoyance. "I can't join! I'd break a nail, or worse!"

I laughed, but one look from her told me she was dead serious. I shrugged, and we headed out onto the court.

Rosepetal lost the tip off to Dawnpelt, who immediately plower past her. I easily snatched the ball and dribbled up the court.

One huge Shadow girl guard me at the half way line. I nearly ran into her, which gave me the sense to stop and get a good grip on the ball. Tawnypelt and the big girl formed a semi circle around me. Double teaming.

You had to admit it was good, though. They left no space for me to pass, but enough the shoot, but I was at the half way mark! What was I going to do?

I gritted my teeth in frustration. My friends were mostly open. I couldn't get a pass in without them blocking it, though.

For some reason, I found myself thinking; _What would Foxleap do?_

Foxleap could always get around the big guys.

I sucked up my courage, and screamed at the top of my lungs: "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" And surprisingly, the big Shadow girl looked behind her. I passed the ball around her, where Ivypool shot a three pointer with ease.

"Go Ivypool!" Breezepelt called. Ivypool curtsied to him, before snatching the ball from Dawnpelt- As soon as the ball came in play- and going in for a lay up.

The game continued more or less like that. But, at the end of the half, a dirty trick from Dawnpelt made Ivypool slip on her ankle. She cursed inwardly and the half mark buzzer rang.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Ivypool's face was contorted in pain.

"Yeah," she murmured, but it was obvious she wasn't. Icecloud took one look at it and sighed.

"We should have Jayfeather look at that," she said. I nodded, and Poppyfrost ran off to find Jayfeather.

Well, bad luck for Ivypool. Jayfeather said that she couldn't play for the rest of the game, or the rest of the week. And it was Tuesday today! I cursed silently to myself. no sub...

I glanced at the scoreboard. We were leading, 27, 20. Not bad. Not bad at all. But still, tables could easily be turned. One glance at the bleachers told me we were favoured- about 20 or 30 kids sat talking excitedly- Lionblaze included- and the other side, where the Shadow fans would sit, there was about 15 people maximum. I grinned to myself. Then I remembered the double teaming scheme.

"Listen, girls," I whispered. "You won't believe their trick…"

**Hazeltail's POV**

I shot another three pointer and the crowd roared. My face was beaded with sweat.

Ivypool had to sit off, but almost came on at one point if it wasn't for Jayfeather holding her down. We had no subs. We were taking a lot of risks, and we were now winning 40-39. It was really close. We wanted the win.

Dawnpelt was tripping, shoving, and practically killing anyone and everyone she could. At one point, she lunged for Rosepetal, who stepped out of the way and shot a basket. Icecloud had injured her wrist- how bad, we couldn't tell. It was her left, though, so she still played.

Tawnypelt darted past an exhausted Cinderheart and shot a three pointer. Cinderheart had been all over the court the entire game, carrying the team like there was no tomorrow. Rosepetal was also excelling- she was a snake on the court. But we were losing, 40- 42!

I glanced at the clock. 10 seconds left! My name was called, and I reacted fast enough to grab the ball and dribble up the court. Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt surrounded me in that cage Cinderheart described. I grimaced. No! I'm not strong enough to shoot from this far! If I did, I'd have to do a 'granny shot'- throw underhand.

I could tell they planned to keep me there until the clock ran out. I had 5 seconds. What to do?

WHAT

TO

DO?

I turned to Dawnpelt and did the craziest thing of my life. "Tawnypelt called you fat yesterday!" 3 seconds!

"She did WHAT?" Bellowed Dawnpelt, thinking the game was in their favour as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I pulled my arms back so the ball was nearly underneath my legs, and I pulled my hands up so fast that Tawnypelt only had time to scream Dawnpelt's name is frustration before the ball was sailing to the basket. 1 second!

The buzzer went, but everyone was silent, on and off the court. The ball slowly rolled around the rim, before dropping into the basket. 43-42! We win! Cheers erupted from the Thunder side of the gym, and I distinctly heard Foxleap yell, "That's my girl!"

I laughed as the entire team surrounded me in a group hug. Ivypool even hobbled over, laughing. Best. Moment. EVER!

I ran over to my boyfriend in his wheelchair. He laughed and hugged me tightly. "I knew you would do that! I knew it! It was perfect, too! Putting them against each other! So evil! I love it!" I grinned madly.

"I had a good teacher."


	38. Chapter 38: New Year's Eve Part 1

**Warriors High!**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so super sorry, guys! It's been a long time… I'm been so so so so so so so so super busy! My apologies! I will do questions in the 40th chapter, so if you want, submit more questions!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I hummed 'Jingle Bells' to myself as I set down a tray of cookies. It was New Year's Eve, and the gang was coming over to my place to celebrate. We planned to stay up all night. I knew that might not happen, though, so I brought an emergency bag of sugar. Bad idea.

In my room, there was the two beds and a table in between. The table had three 2 litre bottles of pop- Sprite, Pepsi, and Coca Cola. There was a stack of cups, and two platters- one of chocolate chip cookies, and another of my sister's homemade brownies. Jayfeather was setting up a radio, and the time was 8:43. Our guests would be arriving any time now.

The doorbell rang and I swung the door open. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart stood in the doorway. "Hey, guys!" They chorused.

"Hey yourself," I said, and I pecked Cinderheart on the cheek. She giggled.

"Ooh, is that Pepsi?" Hollyleaf darted to the table to grab a cup. Cinderheart laughed and jumped as the doorbell rang again. I fumbled with the doorknob and Berrynose and Honeyfern stood there, hand in hand.

"Are we late?" Berrynose asked, his head cocked to one side. I shook my head. Honeyfern thanked me as she travelled across the room to join Hollyleaf. Fallen Leaves and Half Moon showed up later, followed quickly by Hazeltail. Soon, Toadstep was also here, and Rosepetal came too. Even Blossomfall came, with Briarlight and Bumblestripe. Dovewing showed up with Ivypool moments later. We even invited Tigerheart and Breezepelt, since they had girlfriends in Thunder. Almost everyone was here…

"Where's Foxle-" I started, but the door burst open to reveal a white haired girl with her red haired brother.

"I'm here! The party can start!" Foxleap bellowed. Icecloud sighed dramatically. I laughed along with everyone else. Foxleap planted a kiss on Hazeltail's cheek. Poppyfrost showed up late, but still showed up nonetheless.

The rest of our 'party' was fun. Foxleap made us laugh, we goofed around, and easily were crammed into the tiny room. Hey, there were 21 of us! What do you expect?

At 10:30, we were running out of things to do. As I thought for a while for an idea, Hollyleaf suggested the game that easily was the highlight of the night.

"How about we plat truth or dare?"

Everyone easily agreed. But as everyone at in a circle, Hollyleaf had some other ideas.

'Girl, boy, girl, boy order," She instructed, "and everyone take three pieces of paper and a pencil." Some people looked confused, but nobody argued. Soon, everyone had done what she required. But there were three extra girls, so they all sat next to each other, with Rosepetal in the middle.

"Good." Hollyleaf nodded. "Everyone write their name on one slip of paper." She pulled out three containers and placed them in the middle of the cramped circle. "On the other papers, write one truth, and one dare. If you want to do a second, take another piece of paper." She labelled one of her bins 'names', another one 'truths', and the last one 'dares'. "Put your papers in the corresponding bins."

By now, I could figure out what was going on. Mostly everyone else did too. Foxleap got a devious look on his face. He scribbled down two truths and two dares and dropped them in the bins. Soon, everyone else was finished.

"For those who don't know," Hollyleaf continued, "Here are the rules. On your turn, you pick one name out of the 'name' bin. That person has a choice between a truth or dare. If they pick truth, they have to pick a piece of paper form the truth bin and answer the question truthfully. If they choose dare, they do the same thing, but complete the task on the paper. After, they pick a name, and so on."

"What if you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth?" Dovewing fretted.

"You remove one article of clothing," Hollyleaf said, "and throw it in the closet." And then the game started.

Hollyleaf withdrew a name from the bin. "Ivypool!"

Ivypool gulped nervously, and picked a dare card. Her eyes widened. "FOXLEAP!" The red haired prankster wiggled his eye brows.

"What is it?" Tigerheart asked. Ivypool was blushing a beat red.

"It says, 'Do the chicken dance as fast as you can-"

"Well, that's not too bad."

"I didn't finish! Do the chicken dance as fast as you can while holding a pickle in your mouth and singing 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj!"

Everyone hollered in laughter. Foxleap grinned madly. Ivypool removed her black flats in frustration and chucked them at Foxleap. He ducked, but one flat caught him in the nose.

"Alright," Ivypool grumbled. She pulled out a name. "Jayfeather!"

Grumbling, Jayfeather reached for the 'truth' bin. I held the bin up for him, and he passed me a sheet of paper to read for him.

"Who was you first kiss, when, and where?" I recited. Jayfeather blushed. Hollyleaf was looking triumphant.

"Half Moon," he grumbled, "After the Halloween dance, by her locker." People giggled while Half Moon blushed furiously.

Jayfeather pulled out a name. I looked at the paper. "Tigerheart!"

Tigerheart bravely pulled a card out of the 'dare' box. His face paled. He stumbled forward to Dovewing and hissed under his breath.

"Dovewing, you are the most conceited brat I ever met!"

Dovewing was speechless. "But… Tigerheart…"

"It was a dare!" Tigerheart yelped. "The card said, 'Tell the person you love they are a conceited brat.'" Icecloud was rolling on the floor laughing along with everyone else. Ivypool laughed so hard, she looked like she might cry.

"I made that dare! That was perfect!" She cried. Tigerheart glared at her, and Dovewing slapped her at the arm. Ivypool slapped her back.

Tigerheart picked a new name. "Lionblaze!"

_Oh, great,_ I thought._ Now I'm going to get the worst dare ever. Fun._

I gulped, and picked out a truth. Berrynose started making chicken noises, but I elbowed him in the ribs. I carefully read the untidy scrawl across the page.

_Explain (in detail) the worst moment in your life that has to do with the girl you like._


	39. Chapter 39: New Year's Eve Part 2

**Warriors High!**

**Chapter 39! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY We got over 500 reviews! In less than 40 chapters! I love you guys!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I gulped. This was literally the easiest question to answer, yet I didn't want to answer it.

Heathertail kissing me in front of Cinderheart.

I couldn't explain that! Cinderheart would be embarrassed, everyone would laugh, I'd get teased about Heathertail, and I can't back down because that just looks weak, and what should I say, and-

"Lionblaze? We're still here," murmured Cinderheart. Wordlessly, I handed her my slip of paper. Her eyes widened. She bit her bottom lip.

"Well?" Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat. "My truth was… well, to explain… in detail… the worst moment of my life… that involved the girl I like." I could've sworn the corners of Hollyleaf's mouth twitched.

"So… yeah. My worst moment involves Cinderheart." Foxleap made an 'awww' sound and Cinderheart slapped him.

"I honestly have a lot to say, but the worst one was the day I went on my first date with her. I was leaving my room… and… outside my door was Heathertail. She wanted to know where I was going. I told her I was going out with someone. Then she complained, and… well, I couldn't just say no! Hey, she was kind of cute… ish! Cute-ish! I said cute-ish!" If looks could kill, I'd be dead four times over from the look Cinderheart gave me. Pure poison!

"Cut Lionblaze some slack," Breezepelt grumbled. "I fell for the same god darn thing." Ivypool glared heavily at Breezepelt, who stared back. He kissed her on the forehead, and her gaze softened. But she still looked mad.

"Anyhow," I continued, "She kissed me right as Cinderheart came around the corner. Cinderheart ran, I ran after her, we made up, we started to head back when we were attacked by Breezepelt." I sent Breezepelt a hard glare. He didn't flinch, but his eyes clouded.

"I shouldn't have done that," he murmured. "I nearly killed you and her." Ivypool wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Well, yeah," I growled. "That's the story." Some people looked at me with sad eyes. Others were going to burst with laughter at the shade of red on Cinderheart's cheeks.

"Hey," I murmured, "We're okay." She nodded slowly and leaned back against my shoulder.

An hour or so later, we were pooped. But it was only 11:30. Some people were falling asleep. "Come on, guys!" I cried. "Staying up until midnight, right?"

"Some of us are fine," grumbled Foxleap. Hazeltail, who happened to be wide awake, giggled and pecked Foxleap on the cheek.

I glanced around nervously. I turned to Berrynose. "Lock the door."

"What's going on?" Foxleap sounded suspicious. I took a deep breath, and did the stupidest thing of my life.

I pulled out a huge bag of sugar from my pocket and handed it to Foxleap. "Have some."


	40. Chapter 40: Foxleap's Undergarments

**Warriors High!**

**Foxleap's POV**

My eyes widened immensely. The sugar… sugar… SUGAR!

I snatched the bag out of Lionblaze's hand. "MINE!" I hollered and dumped the contents of the bag into my empty mouth. Cries echoed around the room.

"Why, Lionblaze, why?"

"NO!"

"Foxleap's going crazy!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

I couldn't think. My adrenaline kicked in and I had only one thought: To cause as much chaos as possible.

I sprinted out of the room, the cries of my friends behind me.

**Cinderheart's POV**

"FOXLEAP!" I leaped after him as he sprinted away, but I fell. Footstpes pounded the ground around me, and my hands folded over my head to protect it. Someone kicked my foot, someone else stomped on my arm. A steady hand pulled me after the chaos had died down.

"Lionblaze," I croaked.

"Let's go," he murmured, pulling me up for a piggy back ride. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his chest.

We spent the next half hour wandering around the school. Nearly the entire school had woken up. Everyone was spread out over the school, including the staff. They had walkie talkies, permanently turned on. They caught every bit of noise. Every once in a while, you'd here a 'HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE' and screaming teachers.

Lionblaze spun around and I saw a red haired freak running through the halls, straight at me and Lionblaze. Foxleap!

"He's coming!" Frostfur shrieked into the walkie talkie. She was right, and he was really quick.

I hopped off Lionblaze's back and we formed a defensive football line in the hall. Foxleap was heading towards me, and I dove to tackle him.

With a cackle, he leapt over me and continued to run. But I grabbed his pant leg and held fast. "Got him!"

As he struggled, the teachers were slowly closing in. He seemed to pause for a sec, and I knew something was wrong. That's when it happened.

Foxleap pulled down the zipper to his jeans and shrugged them off, so he was free, and I had his pants. I cringed as I saw the logo down the side of his boxer shorts, 'Awesomeness'.

"OH MY STARCLAN FOXLEAP!" Lionblaze gaped at his friend who ran off down the hall, shrieking sugar.

As he disappeared, and Frostfur was hurriedly speaking into the walkie talkie, I laughed.

**Hazeltail's POV**

I stood silently at my position in the hall, not daring to make a sound if Foxleap came by. Crookedstar was a few metres away, listening to his walkie talkie. We were in the Shadow sector of the school. Everyone was deathly quiet.

Suddenly, the walkie talkie buzzed to life. Heads turned to stare at Crookedstar as he listened intently. There was a lot of ruckus. I heard a call of, "He's coming!" Then a lot of commotion, followed by cackles of my boyfriend. I heard, "Got him!" Which sounded a lot like Cinderheart. It got even noisier, but I could still hear Lionblaze scream. "OH MY STARCLAN FOXLEAP!"

I knew something was bad.

"He's heading towards you, Crookedstar!" Frostfur yelled. Crookedstar cursed, and shut off the walkie talkie. We waited.

Finally, I heard him. Then, I saw him. Oh boy, did I ever!

He had his t-shirt on and… no pants. His bright green boxers had the word, "Awesomeness' written down the side. I held my breath as he slowed to a stop in front of a locker.

Where I was hiding.

I slowly peered out the locker cracks. He was standing so close…

I couldn't wait any longer.

I opened the locker and shrieked, "BOO!" At the top of my lungs.

Foxleao let out an unearthly girly scream and catapulted off, only to slam into Crookedstar. Crookedstar and Foxleap tumbled to the ground.

"Why, hello, good sir, how are you?" He asked humbly before running off again. I grinned as he ran by, and didn't try to pursue him.

"WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU FOLLOWING HIM?" Crookedstar screeched. But nobody answered.

We were all too busy rolling around on the floor, laughing like idiots.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I grumbled as I stood on a bench in the Wind sector. Sunstar chose me to come with him so I could smell Foxleap before he came.

Fun job, right? Not.

But I caught a whiff of Foxleap quickly. "He's coming!"

Sunstar murmured a yes under his breath, and I listened in amazement as Foxleap came barrelling down the hallway, carrying something that smelled fresh…

Paper?

"He invaded the photo copier room!" Sunstar cried as Foxleap got closer.

"PAPERFOREVERYONE! PAPERPAPERPAPERPAPER!" I heard the sound of ruffled paper as it hit the floor, indicating Foxleap was throwing paper everywhere.

"How many did he make?" Breezepelt asked in bewilderment. But Foxleap was gone.

Kestrelflight picked up a sheet. "Valentine's Dance?"

I felt everyone's gaze turn to Sunstar. I heard him gulp. "It was supposed to be a surprise…"

Commotion broke out, but immediately quieted down when Ivypool came back from the photo copier room.

"Well?" Sunstar demanded.

"He started the printer two hours ago, to copy that Valentine's dance sheet," Ivypool started, "And it's been running since."

"So," Sunstar called over the pandemonium, "How many was that?"

"From the missing paper?" Ivypool asked. "548."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	41. Chapter 41: Cinderheart's Party

**Warriors High!**

**Here's the next chapter guys! I kinda… Ahem… Just frickin' realized I had almost 600 REVIEWS! OMG HEART ATTACK OF HAPPINESS! EEEEEEEE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please read my story, 'Warriors Chat Room!' and I started a Hunger Games story, 100th Annual Hunger Games- Fight Over Ruins. Please read them!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I ruffled my hair. I inhaled. I flattened my shirt. I exhaled. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

_Calm down, _I ordered myself. I was only asking Cinderheart to the Valentine's Dance. Nothing wrong with that. Right? RIGHT?

Every since New Year's, it's been a month and a week or so. Valentine's Dance is in four days. Foxleap actually went unpunished (miracles can happen!). But the school custodian, Moonflower, had a fun time cleaning up all the extra papers.

I marched the final stretch to Cinderheart's dorm that she shared with my sister. I took a deep breath, and knocked three times on the door. The door swung open a minute later, and my jaw dropped.

Cinderheart opened the door. She looked like a fashion model. She was wearing tight black leggings, knee high black boots, and a black tank with silver stretches of sequins- three strips, running from her right shoulder to her left side. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, and she had mascara on, making her blue eyes pop out. She saw my jaw and sighed.

"Hollyleaf… ahem… _insisted _I get a make over before we went to our girl's party at the gym. Girls only." She stared at me. "I know, I know, I don't look that good, do I?"

"I… I…"

"Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf emerged from behind Cinderheart. She wore a red dress with lace at the shoulders. The dress fell to mid-thigh and had no sleeves. She had her hair down and looked equally stunning. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I…" I stuttered again, unable to form words.

"It's me, isn't it?" Cinderheart asked. I nodded wordlessly.

"You're hot!" I slapped a hand over my mouth as Cinderheart widened her eyes in surprise.

"Really? Well, uh… thanks?"

"You didn't come here just to tell Cinderheart's she's hot, did you?" Hollyleaf pursued.

"Nope," I replied, popping the p. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

"Why, then?" Cinderheart stood awkwardly in the middle, watching our sibling banter.

"I wanted to know," addressing Cinderheart this time, "If I could have the honour of taking you to the Valentine's Dance."

Cinderheart giggled. "Have the honour?"

"What a gentleman!" Hollyleaf cooed with sarcasm, and I slapped her arm. She slapped me back.

"Sorry, Lionblaze, but I'm already going with someone."

I was shocked into silence, but I forced myself to nod. "Okay. Okay. Yeah, that's fine. Okay. Thanks anyway. Yeah. Bye. See you later. Bye."

"I'm just kidding, silly!" Cinderheart leapt at me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Of course I'll go with you! You shouldn't need to ask!"

**Honeyfern' POV**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for my sister and my best friend. Poppyfrost was already here, chatting up a storm with Icecloud. Hazeltail was waiting with Half Moon. Finally, they showed up. Literally, everyone looked at them. Hollyleaf was wearing a stunning red dress, that looked like it was made of velvet, with lace covering her shoulders. She had a bit of eye shadow on, but Cinderheart was the shocker of the evening.

She looked fabulous! Lionblaze would faint if he saw her. In fact, I couldn't even describe her.

"You look awesome!" I squealed. She giggled and thanked me in reply. Poppyfrost and Icecloud marched over and complimented Hollyleaf on her ability to make Cinderheart look so fabulous. Soon, we were all dancing our hearts out.

TIME SKIP *.*.*.*.*.*.*{}{}{}{}{}{}{}/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\[][][][][][][][]

**Cinderheart's POV**

My heart skipped as all 4 of us- Hollyleaf, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and I- trotted back to our dorms. I had the time of my life, hanging out with my best friends and sisters at a party.

"Hey," Poppyfrost murmured, and she pouted to something stuck to our dorm door. I reached up and snatched a sheet of paper off the door. There were magazine letters glued on there. They read:

_I will get you and your stupid friends too. I want revenge._

_-EyeWantUDead_

"Creepy," Hollyleaf shuddered. "For you, or for me?"

"Both, probably," I whispered. Poppyfrost and Honeyfern looked shocked. So was I.

"Come on." Hollyleaf put her hands on her hips. "Let's get to sleep."


End file.
